The Haunted Hive Session
by Novatose
Summary: Marlog, Green, Pris, Toast, and Skittles embark on a journey through the medium, as the beta kids once did. But how will they fare against the demanding universe?
1. Marlog's Entrance

A/N: Hey there! This is a Fic written about a specific MSPARP chat group's adventure if we were to ever enter the medium. Our group was made on the premise of a Haunted Hive roleplay, before evolving into something else. But we've never found another name for ourselves. And without further ado, I hope you enjoy the shenanigans.

Marlog sat in-between her sewing machine and her laptop. Various UNFINISHED COSPLAYS and FANDOM PAINTINGS were stacked around her, hung on walls, and overall just everywhere the eye could see. Today was a very important day! She was to turn 16 and some odd days old! This was actually quite trivial, it was really important because her group of online chatroom friends were about to embark on a perilous journey to try out a new game on the market. As the 6 hours download neared it's completion, someone had finally popped into the chat room.

_"Green: Heyo Bith"_

_"Marlog: Green, get yo bith ass ready to play, my installation is almost done and I don't feel like waiting for you."_

_"Green: About time, I've been sitting here forever waiting for you! The game keeps telling me to "wait for a client player" whatever that that means"_

_"Marlog: Well, I launched the client player you gave me, but nothings showing up."_

_"Green: Hey I can see you!"_

_"Marlog: Wait, what?"_

_"Green: I can see you, in your room! damn it's cluttered."_

Without warning a painting flew up into the air and into one of the corners of Marlog's room. Then another, and another, until there were two large open spaces in the middle of the room.

_"Marlog: Are you seeing this?"_

_"Green: Seeing, I'm DOING it. You can't do anything with this messy room"_

_"Marlog: Well, I can make more of a mess…"_

_"Green: That's not what I meant, I have these things I can put in your room, But I have no idea what they do."_

A very oddly shaped device appeared in the smaller of the two open areas in her room. Intrigued, Marlog walked up to it and pushed a button. A teal cylinder popped out and after it, a very bright and jittery teal orb of energy. In a panicked frenzy, Marlog's younger sister Marlof ran into the room screaming something about asteroids, but before she could complete her thought she tripped on one of the UNFINISHED COSPLAYS Green had placed near the door and flew forward into the orb of light. The orb shook violently for a moment, before taking the form of Marlof's head.

_"Marlog: WHAT DID YOU DO?!_

_"Green: Hey! You hit the button. This isn't my fault."_

_"Green: Hold on, Let me try something."_

A painting flew up into the air, and hovered next to the floating head.

_"Green: Hey Marlog, Mind pushing that in for me? I have a hunch…"_

Believing she understood, Marlog did as she was instructed. The orb jittered again, but much to her dismay her beloved sister did not pop out. Rather, the orb took the shape of a ghost of sorts, with her sister's face and the nubby horns of some troll-like beast.

**"Karklofsprite: HEY FUCKFACE, IT'S ME, YOUR LOVING SISTER"**

_"Marlog: Green. What. The. Fuck."_

_"Green: Okay, This one may have been my fault."_

_"Marlog: Give me that other machine. NOW. Maybe it'll fix your mistake and GET ME MY FUCKING SISTER BACK!"_

Another machine appeared in her room without a second of delay. There were many inputs and dials, each flashing a random color with nothing written to distinguish one button from another.

_"Marlog: Does this one come with instructions? or do I have to siphon off another family member to decide not to use it. Which might be hard, as there aren't any that will be around for another hour."_

_"Green: See that slot? Looks like it fits one of our fetch modus cards."_

_"Marlog: Oh, another one of your hunches?"_

_"Green: Look, If I had an amazing server player like you did, I'd get them to give me one and I'd test it out for myself."_

_"Marlog: Skittles is usually on by now, why not just wait and ask her?"_

_"Green: Well you see, I would. Buuuuuuut I'm a bit more preoccupied with the fucking meteor flying at your house."_

_"Marlog: WHAT?"_

**"Karklofsprite: I TRIED TO FUCKING TELL YOU, NOW HURRY UP SISSY-CHAN"**

Marlog fumbled around her fetch modus, picking up the pencil and drawing a blank modus card. The card appeared in front of her, she grabbed it and shoved it into the slot of the machine.

_"Green: Good, Now you see that cylinder? Put it in the needle lathe spiny thingy."_

_"Marlog: And what is that going to do?"_

_"Green: Remember? Meteor? Less complaining, More complying."_

Marlog picked up the cylinder and shoved it into the lathe. She surveyed the control panel, finding a green arrow button and a red circle which she presumed to be the "start" and "stop". She hit and an awful grinding sound pierced her skull. The machine dug into the cylinder making it into a vase-like totem.

_"Marlog: Great. What now."_

_"Green: I want you to go to your bathroom."_

_"Marlog: Green, why."_

A toilet flew past her window

_"Green: It's the now what."_

Marlog climbed the stairs which were slowly being flooded with water. Just inside the bathroom door where the toilet used to be, was a third machine.

_"Green: You've got me on how this one works, Good luck."_

The machine had a large circular platform and then a control panel with a smaller platform, which was about the size of the base of the tome she had just created. Shrugging, she put the cruxite dowel on the small platform. The mere act of letting it go brought the machine to life. A projector flashed on and a phantom teal banana appeared which displayed "5 Grist" above it.

_"Marlog: Any idea what that means?"_

_"Green: Well I think that means you can build a banana."_

_"Marlog: Is that a think, or a "think"?_

_"Green: I've been using grist to build those machines in your house, so I "think" it's a think."_

_"Marlog: How much grist do I have?"_

_"Green: Meteors coming, Agonizing death, You have enough, GO!"_

Marlog hit the switch and the teal banana phased into existence. She picked it up, examined it, and found absolutely nothing of interest.

_"Marlog: So what does this piece of shit do?"_

_"Green: *Pris shrug* I dunno, And, I'm out of machines I can make."_

_"Marlog: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT I'M DONE GREEN, FUCK THIS GAME."_

Marlog smashed the banana against the door frame, snapping it in two. The house began to shake. Water stopped coming out of the broken plumbing in the floor. A bright light enveloped the room.

"Marlog: I take it back! I'll play! Just don't craft an atomic bomb or whatever. Damn it Green, why didn't I see this coming."

"Green: As much as I hate to admit it, This isn't me."

"Marlog: You bith."

The light grew in intensity, and when Marlog woke up, the sky around her was bright as day. She got up off of the bathroom floor, and went to look out the window. Instead of seeing her noisy old man of a neighbor's house, she saw glass. Lots and lots of broken glass. Jutting out every which way from rocks and statues in the shape of angels.

_"Marlog: Green, what happened?"_

_"Green: Hold on Marlog."_

_"Pris: Green, just take it out of the dog's asshole already."_

_"Marlog: What the fuck did I miss."_


	2. Green's Song

A/N: So it just occurred to me that I haven't actually described anyone as of yet. So by the time we complete the loop and everyone gets into the game, I'll get that stuff up for you guys. Sorry!

Green's screen went white and his client side file opened. He minimized the window to look at the MsParp.

_"Marlog has lost connection, please don't disconnect, they could be back!"_

_"Green: Well fuck"_

_"Pris has joined"_

_"Green: PRIS!"_

_"Pris: Hi Green! What happened to Marlog?"_

_"Green: I don't know, But don't launch your server file! This game might be a death trap."_

_"Pris: Damn it, I had just launched it before coming in here to ask how to play. Gomen."_

_"Green: FUCK. Alright, Can you build me a cruxtruder, Totem lathe, And alchemiter?"_

_"Pris: A what?"_

_"Green: The three non-greyed out things on the bottom, I have 20 grist right?"_

_"Pris: 200*, yea I'll make those."_

_"Green: 200? Sweet!"_

_"Pris: wait, did you two start up the game already?"_

_"Green: yea, Cause the instructions said something about going in one at a time"_

The three machines appeared in order, side by side. Green pressed the first button as Marlog had, and a dark green orb of light pushed a dark green cylinder up and out of the machine.

_"Green: Hey Pris, Mind looking away for two minutes?"_

_"Pris: Err…okay."_

_"Green waited a few seconds before grabbing one of the many EMPTY JARS in his shelving unit. He unscrewed the lid, and emptied his bladder inside of it. He quickly capped it and made himself decent, putting the jar next to his computer._

_"Pris: what was that about?"_

_"Green: were you watching?"_

_"Pris: No, I thought you told me to look away"_

_"Green: Good, so remember in homestuck when dave got john to drink the jar of piss they found in the basement of the haunted house?"_

_"Pris: Green, you can't torture people like that."_

_"Green: Hear me out, this little orb is gonna turn into some character something, And I wanna make a Davesprite."_

_"Pris: So you're using your own urine. Green thats stupid."_

_"Green: Now, all I have to do is print out his face as the part two for this thing"_

Green threw the pee jar at the unprototyped sprite, and it absorbed the jar like the sister he never had. The orb pulsed and spun, turning into a rather unsightly representation of a tainted water droplet. Green's mother yelled up and asked him if he wanted pickles with his dinner. Naturally, he yelled back downstairs confirming his desire for pickles, even if before the rest of his dinner. Green browsed online for a beautiful picture of the iconic ironic Dave Strider, but only found shitty renditions by some idiot calling himself "I-AM-YOUR-LORD". What a joke. Green's mother walked up to his room, seemingly oblivious to all of the foreign technology and spasming piss drops. She called his name, and he spun around to see two pickles flying at him. The only problem was that there was a very fidgety formation of energy between him and the pickles. In cinematic slow-mo fashion he yelled his "Nooooo"s and the two entities collided. His mother, awfully confused, rubbed her eyes and went back downstairs. His sprite, was a massive pickle.

**"Peecklesprite: Peeka."**

_"Pris: Oh my god."_

_"Green: Not one word about this to the others. They don't need to know."_

Green continued through the work he had seen mar log complete, with constant **"Peeka!"**s and **"Sprite-Sprite!"**s from behind him. When he got the totem onto the alchemiter pedestal, a dark green beagle cocked it's immovable head and smiled with it's tongue out. 50 grist was displayed over it's head. Green alchemized the dog, and dragged it off the pedestal.

_"Pris: Uh Green? Theres a meteor flying at your house…"_

Green looked at an internal clock on the cruxtruder

_"Green: Still 5 minutes till it hits, I should at least be able to not be here if i can just break this, thing"_

_"Pris: Break what, why?"_

_"Green: Hold on"_

Green took a large stick from behind his desk and started beating the dog with it, but every time it bounced off and the dog remained unscathed. He looked at the stick in his hand, and got an idea.

_"Pris: Green, what are you doing now."_

_"Green: Trying to find a self destruct button or something."_

_"Pris: In the dog's ass?"_

_"Green: It's not like it's real…"_

_"Marlog has joined!"_

_"Marlog: Green, what happened?"_

_"Green: Hold on Marlog."_

_"Pris: Green, just take it out of the dog's asshole already"_

_"Marlog: what the fuck did I miss"_

_"Pris: Green is trying to "destroy" a dog by shoving a stick in it's rear to find a self destruct button"_

_"Marlog: Why doesn't he just break it with a stick, and why is he trying to break it in the first place."_

_"Green: Because I don't want to get killed by a meteor like you almost did"_

_"Marlog: So you're shoving a stick…"_

_"Green: It's like your banana! It's not real, I'm not into that! But you know, Dogs are great…"_

_"Pris: Green, don't you have something heavier than a stick lying around?"_

_"Green: No, but I just got another idea!"_

_"Pris: NO!"_

Green picked up the dog and brought it over to the doorway. he rested it against the door frame, and brought the door to cradle it on the other side. He walked back to the opposing corner of his room, took a deep breath, and ran forward leaping into the door. While he didn't crush the dog like he had planned, he did manage to put a small scratch in it which was all he needed. The ground started to shake, as was expected

_"Green: I guess you could say, things are about to get a little shaky"_

_"Toast has joined!"_

_"Toast: The spirits have called me from my asylum, because that joke was just that bad."_

_"Pris: "Toats!"_

_"Marlog: Toast!"_

_"Green: Toast…"_

The world around Green disappeared, and it was replaced pillars. Lots of Pillars. And sand. Lots of fucking sand.

_"Green: Pris, It's all fucking sand. ALL OF IT."_

_"Pris: I can see that…"_

_"Toast: What did marlog get?"_

_"Marlog: Looks like broken glass and angels to me"_

_"Skittles has joined!"_

_"Pris: Skittles!"_

_"Skittles: Hey everybody, why can't I read the log?"_

_"Toast: I don't know, but that gang's all here. Now we can die together!"_

_"Skittles: DON'T JINX IT GOD DAMN IT"_

_"Toast: Well, Pris is up next right? Let's s33 what world you get."_

Toast loaded up his server files, and the screen brought up a feed of Pris's room

_"Toast: Alright, what do I do?"_


	3. Pris's Reverie

**A/N: So we'll basically just do descriptions of the characters whenever their chapters come up. I'm also going to start bolding author's notes.**

**So right now we have "Seen" three characters:**

**Marlog: Really dirty blonde hair kinda shortish hair. 5 foot 6 with green eyes.**

**Green: Blonde Mop-top. Stands tall and proud at 5 foot 8. Brown eyes.**

**Pris: The youngest of the group, she's barely 5 feet tall. Shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and then some glasses to top it off.**

**Wow that was way shittier than I was intending. OH WELL THE BASIC POINT HAS BEEN MADE. ONWARD!**

Pris's room was far too small for all of the machines required by the game, so machines started to appear in random rooms in the upper floor of her house. She started up the cruxtruder and sat back down at her desk, which coincidentally was only about two feet away.

"_Pris: so what should I prototype guys?"_

"_Green: AN AMERICAN FLAG!"_

"_Pris: Err… Why?"_

"_Green: Cause maybe that will make your world 'MURICAN"_

"_Toast: AWWWWWW Y3333AAAAAAAA!"_

"_Pris: how about something else."_

"_Green: You have something against PATRIOTISM?"_

"_Pris: green, you're canadian. why would you care in the first place?"_

"_Marlog: You could always prototype one of your drawings like I did on accident."_

"_Pris: I wish, but they are all digital and my printer isn't hooked up."_

"_Skittles: What about some freezies? Or glow sticks!"_

"_Pris: I might actually have some glow sticks around, let me check"_

Pris rummaged through boxes filled with HANDWRITTEN POEMS and ADVENTURE NOVELS to find some of her odds and ends. She tossed out some gym sneakers, stuffed birds, and rusty nails. Why did she have any of these things? With time, she found old paintbrushes, puzzle cubes, soda cans, and GLOWSTICK! She turned to toss the glowstick into the Light green orb, but realized something had already been prototyped. A raven's head stared her down with closed eyes, and a beak that held a few fake worms.

"_Pris: toast…"_

"_Toast: Hey, don't look at me. You were the one haphazardly throwing shit"_

Pris glared at the roof of her room, however without knowing where toast was looking from she looked a little bit foolish. Nonetheless, she tossed the glowstick at the bird head and it spasmed, somehow managing to grow a pair of shutter shades and a golden necklace with the american currency sign on it.

"**Ravesprite: Sup."**

"_Pris: oh my god"_

"_Green: Now I need to know what you made"_

"_Toast: It looks like a bird with a douchebag complex, but I really can't tell"_

"_Pris: it's called "Ravesprite""_

"_Green: That sounds fucking amazing, can we trade?"_

"_Toast: Gr33n, what did you get?"_

"_Green: NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING."_

"_Toast: I'm just going to set aside some stuff so that mine doesn't get messed up…"_

"_Pris: can we focus for a bit here? I don't wanna die to an asteroid."_

"Toast: Relaaaaaax I don't s33 anyt- yea alright Pris hurry up and don't die."

Pris ran through the rest of her crudely drawn checklist. Take the cylinder to the bathroom to get carved in the really loud machine, take the wiggly totem into her parent's bed-less bedroom to make her… Cruxite ant. 400 grist, for a tiny little ant. She shrugged and hit the alchemize button, hoping that she had more grist than green did. The ant phased into existence, just like the dog had for green, but when she went to pick it up, the ant sprung to life, running around the room and then out the door into the labyrinth of the house

"_Pris: toast! I lost my totem made thing!"_

"_Toast: Alright, thats problematic… But I can't really do anything when I can't s33 it"_

"_Pris: Just move all of the furniture somewhere so the rooms are empty"_

"_Toast: Will do!"_

Objects started disappearing from rooms one by one, and a very shitty sculpture was erected outside of her bedroom window. Pris ran from room to room, dodging flying books and lamps searching for the little ant. Two minutes remained on the cruxtruder timer. The temperature of the house started increasing steadily. Smaller chunks of asteroid started making contact with the roof and the ground around the house. The ant weaved in between the ever decreasing number of objects, until it got stuck in the corner of the parent's bedroom, right next to where it was created. Pris went to step on it and it bolted right under her foot before she could get pressure on it.

"_Pris: this is impossible! I don't think I can do it…"_

"_Skittles: Don't give up Pris! You can do it!"_

"_Toast: if you point it out to me, maybe I can drop something on it?"_

A crash could be heard from the Pris's room down the hall

"_Pris: toast, what was that?"_

"_Toast: I can't tell, it looks like theres another person in your house"_

"_Pris: shit, did my parents get home?"_

"_Toast: Unless your parents like ominously wearing cloaks, no. wouldn't seem like it."_

The house began to shake, reality itself started to merge with images of the ocean. Beethoven's 5th symphony started to play from some unknown anterior source, and the house was no longer on a stable footing. Pris walked outside to see that her house had landed on a raft, and there was nothing but water for as far as the eye could see.

"_Pris: so am I in then?"_

"_Toast: Looks like it, I guess whoever it is crushed the thing and left."_

"_Marlog: Hey Green, slight problem over here."_

"_Green: Yea Marlog?"_

"_Marlog: I see these really ugly pink creatures, they all have pickles sticking out of their heads, and then nubby little karat horns. Any ideas?"_

"_Green: You'll need to make a weapon to fight them I guess. At least, I've figured out that you can make weapons from messing around with the machine for the past 10 minutes."_

"_Marlog: How? I only have like 5 grist left"_

"_Green: See that trident over there?"_

"_Marlog: Yea, it's just a prop. That couldn't kill a fly without breaking itself in the process"_

"_Green: Well, do you have much of a choice?"_

"_Marlog: I suppose you've got a point there."_

"_Green: I mean, you could like tape some wood scraps to it to make it sturdier couldn't you?"_

"**Karklofsprite: HEY, HEY MOTHERFUCKER. HEY, LISTEN. THOSE THINGS DROP GRIST. SO YOU CAN MAKE A WEAPON WORTHY OF THE PIDDLY STRENGTH OF SISSY-CHAN."**

"**Marlog: Thanks, Karklofsprite."**

"_Marlog: Karklofsprite here tells me that I can get more grist by killing those imps, and then just make a proper weapon that way. So I guess I will be right back."_

"_Green: I wish my sprite could FUCKING TALK"_

"_Skittles: I wish I HAD a sprite! Hurry up! It's my turn to bring someone in right?"_

"_Toast: Yep! So why don't you launch your server file and we can get started!"_

"_Skittles: My whaaaaaaaa?"_

"_Green: Toast, I am so sorry."_


	4. Toast's Ghost

**A/N: Toast is 5 foot 11 with brown eyes and really short brown hair. Sometimes he wears glasses, other times he doesn't. It really just kinda happens.**

"_Toast: Alright, now that you finally have that open, I need you to get me the first thr33 machines. I'll start clearing some spots so you don't have to."_

"_Skittles: Alright, where is that?"_

"_Toast: Should be right in front of you, top left corner"_

"_Skittles: I don't see anything, all it says is waiting for client player"_

"_Toast: What? It says we're connected on my scr33n."_

"_Green: Maybe she should try relaunching the file?"_

"_Skittles: Okay, hold on."_

"_Skittles: There, it's loading up now"_

"_Toast: Awesome, so yea. First thr33 machines please!"_

The three machines appeared in kind of unorthodox places within the room, but nowhere to hinder their functions, and each one could be accessed somewhat easily. Toast started the chain up, and his dark blue Kernalsprite popped out. He went and picked up the two items he had stashed away for his sprite, but out of nowhere a table appeared laying on it's side, making it impossible for him to get at the sprite.

"_Toast: Oi, Skit. What gives?"_

"_Skittles: What?"_

"_Toast: Why'd you put a fucking table in my way?"_

"_Skittles: I haven't done anything! It brought me right back to the "Waiting for client player" screen."_

"_Toast: Is one of the rest of you controlling me? I guess theoretically Marlog could be, but that would leave skittles out of the game, even though she appears to already be a part of it."_

"_Skittles: DAMN IT MARLOG I WANTED TO PLAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"_

"_Green: Nah, Marlogs busy hitting stuff. I'd be able to tell you if she were controlling a computer"_

"_Toast: Then whats going on? Well times ticking, so I guess I've gotta k33p moving."_

Toast gave the table a quick push to reveal that his sprite… had already been completely prototyped. It appeared to be a school girl uniform, with some sort of wintery aura about it. Perhaps from a paper snowflake? It looked kinda fragile. Wait, how was a school girl uniform found in his house?

"**Snowketsusprite: The only way to truly fight… is to GET NAKED!"**

"**Toast: Yeaaaaa. Ha ha, ha."**

"_Toast: When I find out which one of you did this ."_

"_Green: What did you get Toast?"_

"_Toast: Perverted Clothing. Moving on."_

"_Pris: Like, senketsu?"_

"_Toast: Close, Snowketsu."_

"_Pris: And now I'm just picturing you wearing a snowflake."_

"_Toast: You wouldn't be far off from what it looks like"_

Toast went back to working through his artifact. This starts to feel extremely repetitive, but they still do it anyways in order to survive. The alchemiter displayed a dark blue object that appeared to be a rusted sword, if thats what the bumps meant anyways. Toast alchemized it, and picked it up.

"_Toast: So all I have to do is bust it right?"_

"_Green: Thats what the rest of us had to do"_

Toast took the a SERRATED KNIFE off his desk and started cutting into the sword. He found it very easy to make some cuts and dings into the metal, but nothing exciting happened.

"_Toast: So, I've started cutting it. Should something be happening?"_

"_Green: You're not shaking or being blinded by light?"_

"_Pris: Actually, Marlog was the only one of us who was blinded by light. Maybe it has something to do with her world? and maybe just keep trying to cut it, maybe theres a certain spot?"_

Toast sat down and in front of the sword, and calmly started scraping away all of the rust, as if spreading butter onto some- not thats a terrible analogy to make. He did it gracefully, there. As the last spots of rust were cleared away, the characteristic house shaking began. Toast threw the sword into the far corner of his room and sat back down at the computer. The world turned black. Lime green lines covered the surface, and white 1's and 0's scrambled through the sky. There were a ton of holes everywhere, all kind of like the divide by 0 memes.

"_Toast: Alright, now that I'm in, which one of you fuckers is my server player."_

"_Green: Toast, you can only be one person's server player. So it could only be Marlog. But she's been fighting this whole time. and look, here she comes."_

"_Marlog: Hey guys, what did I miss, again…"_

"_Toast: Marlog, are you acting as my server player?"_

"_Marlog: No, should I be/ should I launch it now?"_

"_Skittles: NO! WAIT FOR MEEE!"_

"_Green: Wait, skittles, has your session connected to anything?"_

"_Skittles: Hold on let me check…"_

"_Skittles: Yes I have! I can't see much of anything though, the room is really dark"_

"_Anonymous has joined!"_

"_?: Hello!"_

"_Toast: Who are you?"_

"_?: Your server player! Did you like my sprite present?"_

"_Toast: Skittles, Give 'um hell."_

"_Skittles: I can't do that when I can't SEE anything. It got a bit brighter since they joined the chat, but I still can't see the floor"_

"_? is now Seable"_

"_Seable: Better?"_

"_Skittles: Yea, so now what exactly do I do?"_

"_Green: Alright Skittles… listen very carefull- and shit I have pickle dick foreheads knocking down my door. I'll be right back."_

"_Pris: Is that seriously what we're calling the- I have them too! This isn't okay."_

"_Green: Alright, before I go, I'll leave you guys with the information to make weapons in this game. Just go to the alchemiter, throw some things together, pay the grist total, and bam you have a weapon. I guess you sorta need a component weapon first, but it's all concept based, like the sprites. So you could draw a shitty sword and throw it in with a peeckle- err. Pickle. and get a pickle sword that'll deal massive amounts of damage. just watch your grist totals and whatever the rest of this stuff is. I assume we get it by fighting pickle dicks. Now go forth!"_

Green hopped off his computer and ran over to the alchemiter. He tossed his favorite gardening shovel in with some thumbtacks from his desk. 'Bushwhacker - Ev.1 - 40 Grist'. He pressed the button and a very spiny shovel lay on the platform in front of him. He went to pick it up, but realized he couldn't do anything other than lift it. It was as if his arm wasn't allowing him to swing it.

"**Peecklesprite: Peeka-Pee!"**

**"Green: Oh would you shut the fuck up"**

"**Peecklesprite: use your modus dumb shit"**

"**Green: Wait, YOU CAN TALK?"**

"**Peecklesprite: Sprite sprite Peeka?"**

"**Peecklesprite: Peekasprite!"**

"**Green: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT"**

But green realized that for once in it's existence, Peecklesprite was good for something. He swiped his arm across the air in front of him and his fetch modus appeared. He put the Bushwhacker in the "Playlist Modus". It was assigned the song "Wheels on the bus". What the fuck? Anyways, Green then assigned the strife specious of his modus to the Bushwhacker. The bushwhacker card relocated itself into the strife folder and became his active weapon. Green called forth the mystical might of strife and the Bushwhacker came back to his hand.

"_Green: Alright pickle dicks. Prepare to meet your maker, Which I guess is Pris, And she seems to be a bit busy, So you'll have to meet me instead!"_

"_Pris: green, what are you going on about._

"_Green: Whoops, Wrong chat system."_


	5. Seable's Twin

**A/N: Seable is about 5 foot 8, brown eyes, about Pris length black hair that is usually worn up, and a slightly better habit of using glasses as compared to toast.**

"_Seable: Skittles you're my server player right?"_

"_Skittles: I guess so, yea."_

"_Seable: Cool, can I have my machines then?"_

"_Skittles: Sure, how do I do that?"_

"_Toast: Okay Skittles, listen very carefully: First, take your mouse in your hand"_

"_Skittles: Fuck you Toast"_

"_Toast: Do you want my help or not?"_

"_Skittles: Fine, continue"_

"_Toast: Hover over the boxes in the top ;eft of your screen. Click on the one that says "Cruxtruder". Then click in Seable's room in an open space. If the thingy is red, that means the area isn't open, try somewhere else. Repeat for the things called "Totem Lathe" and "Alchemiter"._

The machines appeared in the air, and fell on top of a table, a pillow, and almost Seable herself, had she not rolled out from under it. Having collided with the table, the cruxtruder fell on it's side and activated itself. An orange kernalsprite popped out and hovered in the room.

"_Seable: Now Skittles, your job is pretty much done"_

"_Skittles: Alright, awesome!"_

Seable started looking around her room to find some badass objects to throw into her kernalsprite, when another person in what looked like red pajamas popped into her room

"Unseable: $͍̼̟͉̑͌ͭ́̉0̡̏ͧ̈̑̆ͬ̓̿͏̭͙̀m͈͎̻̈ͭ̄ͥ͑̉ͧ̌͜#̻͉͕̯̥͕̳̉͗̉̉͟0̴͑͑̚҉̸̦͚̪̟ ̷̤͈̥ͪ͗͋ͯ̊&̧̜̝̮̙͈̠ͨͧ̍͟, you can't alter the timeline like this."

"Seable: oh? and why not?"

"Unseable: When the sprites lead the charge in this session, they lack the utility that you had in your original session. Three members of this session die.

"_Skittles: What's happening, Seable?"_

"Seable: Seriously? I don't wanna use that thing."

"Unseable: Well too bad!"

The person kicked seable to the ground and held up her hand, which caused the totem lathe flew back to where it had fallen from. She went over and threw the feather filled pillow it had landed on into the kernel sprite, letting the totem lathe crash back down into the floor. The Kernalsprite twisted into a chicken, and by the time it became recognizable the second object had flown into it, the bedside lamp. The chicken sprite became a full-blown body, and began to ominously glow.

"**NightBrightSprite: Let's LIGHT THIS FUCKER ABLAAAAAAAZE!"**

"Seable: Damn you me!"

The person smirked as they popped back out of the room.

"_Skittles: Seable, who was that?"_

"_Seable: No one important. Just a little piece of shit"_

"_Skittles: They looked kinda like you, are you guys related?"_

"_Seable: Yea, in a way…"_

Seable went back to work on the remainder of her entry requirements. She carved her orange totem and threw it onto the alchemiter, which displayed a lone llama. Before alchemizing it, she took the totem off and instead threw a lighter and a can of aerosol spray. She alchemized them together to make the 'Flamesworth - Ev.1', which somehow managed to look like an actual flame thrower instead of jerry-rigged housing supplies. She put the item into her strife specibus, and then equiped it before putting the totem back in it's place. The Llama came back to the platform, and the moment she hit the alchemize button, she activated the flamethrower and the llama burned into a heaping mess.

The world folded over on itself, multiple times. The sky began popping up shitty clipart of llamas, and statues sat on the ground, sniffed their own butts, or wanted you to draw them like one of your french llamas. But every one of them had a deformation. Be it an eye where the left leg was supposed to go, only having half a snout, or the occasional cow. This was the land of Llamas and Distortion.

"_Skittles: Guys, Seable scares me."_

"_Seable: Heh, good!"_

Pris ran over to her Alchemiter and threw her violin into the center of the platform, along with one of her old paintbrushes. This created the 'Painting Treble - Ev.1'. Pris captchaloged the weapon into her hash map modus as "Weapon" or "23+5+1+16+15+14" or even better "Item number 74". From there, she threw it into her strife specibus and walked over to the balcony on the side of her room. Pris slid open the glass door and climbed onto the railing, holding her weapon her hands. A standard full size violin with a rainbow-gradient haired bow. She faced down to the numerous pickle dicks standing audience and raised the instrument to start with something very, SHARP.

"Marlog: So Skittles, are you ready to get in?"

"Skittles: Yea, you'll probably have to remind me of what I have to do though"

"Marlog: Thats alright, as long as we don't activate your machines, we should have a lot of time to go over it, right?"

"Toast: In theory yes, but that countdown hasn't been the same for all of us, so maybe it just tells us how long we have once we've started it up."

"Marlog: Nonetheless, Let's reel you in before I get more of those imp creatures at my doorstep."

"Skittles: Can I request we build some of the cool pajamas that Seable's not-so-friend had? They looked really cool."

"Marlog: Focus Skittles, we can get your nightwear later"

"Skittles: Right, sorry, LET'S GO!"

Marlog grabbed her laptop from her desk, and launched the server client which had, just like before, just finished installing. After a few moments of searching, Marlog had connected to Skittles, and the final section of the first trial had begun.


	6. Skittles' Trial

**A/N: And finally we have skittles! Skittles is a 5 foot 3 (I have no idea why I have the need to give these kind of heights but oh well, too late to reconsider) Longer brown hair, glasses, and eyes.**

**Also as a note there will be some artwork renditions or something of the characters as we move forward, but spoilers :3**

Skittles stood in the middle of her room, the machines popping up as Marlog placed them, ON THE GROUND. Skittles walked up to what looked like the first one and randomly hit a button, and by miraculous happenstance a red kernalsprite and cruxite dowel popped out. Skittles *gasp* Prototyped her own sprite! Without heed for the consequences of course. She started with a gemstone, a small topaz she kept in the corner of her room. The sprite's appearance didn't change all that dramatically, just a few added edges here and there, but nothing beyond that. Second, she took a barrel of monkeys, that could be fun right? The sprite spasmed again with a near intended result. A monkey with gemstone eyes floated in front of her.

"**BerylSprite: I can see in coooooooooooolor vision! HeeHeeHooHoo"**

"**BerylSprite: I can't see any eeeeeeeeevil"**

"**BerylSprite: Maybe thats why I can't see your personality"**

"**BerylSprite: Just kidding! I can."**

"_Skittles: are the rest of your sprites nut jobs?"_

"_Toast: Yes"_

"_Seable: Yes"_

"_Marlog: Yes"_

"_Skittles: Well alright then"_

Skittles took the dowel, put it on the alchemiter, and created a PERFECTLY GENERIC OBJECT.

"_Skittles: Okay, so I just break this right?"_

"_Marlog: I guess so, the color doesn't seem right though."_

"_Skittles: What do you mean?"_

"_Marlog: I mean, my object was the color of my dowel, teal."_

"_Toast: yea, my sword was dark blue"_

"_Skittles: Well shit, what did I do wrong?"_

"_Toast: your dowel is wobbly, right?"_

"_Skittles: It's just kinda there, so no?_

"_Marlog: Oh wait, you didn't put it in the lathe first"_

"_Skittles: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, okay."_

Skittles took the dowel and carefully balanced it vertically on the lathe

"_Marlog: No Skittles, the long way. The needle goes into the top"_

"_Skittles Shut up okay! I'm bad at this :( "_

Skittles turned the dowel, and put her card into the slot. the god awful grinding noise droned on, and on, and on. The dowel was barely able to hold it's own atoms together when it finished. She took the newly "wobbled" totem and put it on the alchemiter. A bang came from the other side of the wall with some "Damn it"s and "Shut up!"s. Typical siblings. The alchemiter displayed the final artifact, a gigantic rubber duck.

"_Skittles: Is this it? Are you kidding me? What is the function of a rubber duck?"_

"_Marlog: I dunno, kill it maybe?"_

"_Skittles: What if its like Toast's though, would that mean I fail?"_

"_Green: Oh probably, back by the way"_

"_Skittles: Welcome back, dick"_

"_Green: I mean, it's worth a shot isn't it? Staring at it can't be the right thing to do."_

"_Skittles: I suppose not"_

Skittles dropped the duck on the ground, then jumped on it. It let out a faint squeak. Unsatisfied, Skittles took it over to the really sharp vent in her room, and jumped on it there. A faint hissing noise could be heard from it's underside. Still nothing else happened.

"_Marlog: Got any other ideas? Your meteor is getting really close, and looks REAAAAAAAAAAAALLY big."_

Frustratedly, Skittles jumped out the window with her duck, looked up into the sky at the flaming ball of mass, and then threw the rubber duck right into it's center.

"_Marlog: That, should not have been physically possible."_

The house began to shake, but there were no entrances around. In a panicked frenzy Skittles took the garden hose attached to the house and tied it around herself, right up against the house, holding the spout for dear life. The ground around her glistened and softened into a near velvety consistency and was drained of all color, leaving it as white as a canvas. She felt a raindrop from above, but it felt much heavier than one comprised of water. She slid her hand out from the garden hose bindings and wiped it against her nose, only to realize that the back of her hand was now painted green! The canvas wasn't white anymore either, spots of color had fallen into place. Reds, Oranges, Blues, and Greens tainted the ground. Skittles quickly untethered herself from the house and quickly ran inside.

"_Marlog: Skittles, why are you green?"_

"_Green: Wait, what?"_

"_Skittles: Nothing green, just nothing"_

"_Toast: Ugly creatures knocking down my door, be right back"_

"_Marlog: and there he goes…"_

Toast threw a wooden cane onto his alchemiter, combining it with a razor. The 'Stream-Line - Ev.1' had been created, which basically looked like a wooden cane with a blade going down the front of the long part. He took the handle and pressed the inside of the cane against his arm, basically arming his forearm with a blade twice it's own size. But one wasn't really enough for Toast's likings, as he felt rather unbalanced. So he threw the Stream-Line onto the smaller platform of the alchemiter, and another one appeared on the larger platform. He created it, which ran him down into the 10's of Grist units remaining. Toast swung the canes around in his hands, like a tonfa of sorts. He then proceeded to run downstairs, kick open his front door, and see all of the ugly ass fully prototyped imps that were encroaching on his property. They had some of the pre mentioned features, Like pickles protruding from their foreheads and Karkat horns. But they were also all wearing school girl outfits, had glowsticks for fingers, the pickles now glowed like a lamp, and their arms were all in the shape of the barrel monkeys. Armies of them interlocking hands could be seen in the distances, 10's upon 10's creating single file lines just begging to be ripped apart into Guts, Germs, and Grist. With a smirk on his face, Toast lowered his center of gravity and _barreled_ through the army in front of him.


	7. Weaponized

"_Marlog: So what do we do now? Keep fighting off the pickle dicks until something happens?"_

"_Skittles: We could try and make those cool pajamas now!"_

"_Green: But where would we start?"_

"_Marlog: Well if it's sleepwear, wouldn't we start by putting some of that in?"_

"_Green: That would make sense, but what would we use as a second object?"_

"_Marlog: Would it matter if the pajamas are game objects?"_

"_Green: I guess not, Skittles, you have the most grist out of us, why don't you try first?"_

"_Skittles: CAN I? Okay, hold on"_

Skittles took a onsie from her closet and threw it onto the alchemiter. For a second object, she figured to throw in a white rook from her chess set, really just for the hell of it. She commenced the alchemization and a neatly folded pair of green pajamas lay in the wake of the components. Skittles quickly changed into them (Under a blanket of course, she couldn't trust Marlog's prying eyes) and looked into a mirror. The clothing had a dark green hood with lighter green clothing pieces the further down the garment you went. There were also had some white and green stripped socks with red slippers.

"_Skittles: Hehehe I look like the wicked witch of the west!"_

"_Seable: Ugh, Imps are coming, hold on."_

"_Skittles: Oh shit, I have some of those too, but they look so cute with the little red paint droplets on them!"_

"_Marlog: Geez, are they rising up against all of us? I need to re-exterminate mine already."_

"_Green: Oh, alright, bye everyone."_

Seable strapped on the backpack, cursing it's inflexibility in design. She would need to work on that in future iterations. She lit the flame and carefully got through the door, making sure not to dent anything on it, that might end up in a few unwanted flames. Though NightBrightSprite might be happy. The imps had evolved here too, ugly little suckers. Seable pressed her left food forward, released the gas, and flames rocked forth like a Mento had just been placed in a coke bottle that was shaken for about 3 weeks straight. Maniacal laughter could barely be heard over the charred corpses falling under the llama moon, merging with the ground.

Skittles found that once again she had to alchemize something, but this time she actually had to think whilst doing it. She took the compound hunting bow off her wall, and added the gardening hose to the alchemiter pad. She had no idea how it ended up in her room after being literally attached to the house, but she suspects Marlog found it to be a sick joke or something. The item combined into something that basically looked exactly like her bow from before, except there was a little dial sticking out of the top. The dial was split into two parts, 50% of it was marked "Normal" and the other 50% was entitled "Binding Shot". 'Rune-Terror bow - Ev.1'. As she was exiting her room to deal with the impending threat outside her house, she was stopped by her sister. For sake of not getting too attached, let's name her "TweedleTwo", because "TweedleOne" is likely somewhere not paying attention and thinking about the man that she'll never see again, who was probably dead long before they entered the medium anyways. But we're not going to tell her that.

"TweedleTwo: WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Skittles: Why'd you assume it was me?"

"TweedleTwo: The ominous noises coming from your room, the high pitched screaming from outside, the weird ass clothes you're weari-"

"Skittles: Heeeeeey!"

"TweedleTwo: Tell me I'm wrong."

"Skittles: Okay, you're wrong"

"TweedleTwo: But am I really?"

"Skittles: No…"

"TweedleTwo: So I'll ask you again, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Skittles: Look, I'd love to explain what happened, but I have to deal with what's happening now so we don't all die"

"TweedleTwo: I'm coming too then, I want to know whats up with this."

Skittles sighed and walked down the stairs. She put the bow into her colorbook modus, and it took on the color "Bright Red". This meant she would have to take the attached pen and press it against something with a very low tolerance of that shade. Luckily, TweedleTwo was wearing a very bright red sweater that fit the bill, so she shoved that pen all over it's wooly glory

"TweedleTwo: What are you!-"

"Skittles: Sorry, just needed the color"

Skittles threw the bow into her strife specibus and withdrew it again. She opened the front door and nocked three arrows, with the bow set to it's normal setting. With the release, the imps took some hits, and disintegrated into grist. Her sister's jaw dropped to the floor as Skittles continued to mercilessly spear the imps' vitals. After a while, skittles got a little curious and switched her bow's setting to Binding Shot. When she nocked her arrow, the tip glowed a faint green color. When launched, the arrow left a faint green trail. Upon hitting it's target, the arrow split apart into four ethereal chains which bound the target in it's tracks, unable to move anywhere or do anything. Skittles pushed her still gaping sister inside and slammed the door shut, running back up to her room to add another item to her bow. A lamp? Why not a lamp. The lamp went in and nothing really changed about the appearance yet again. Though the dial was now split up into three sections, the newest section being labeled "Piercing Light". For testing purposes, she opened her window and fired a yellow tinted arrow at a somewhat unsuspecting imp. The arrow seemed to pierce through it, but because of the angle at which Skittles has shot, it just continued into the ground. Kinda useless unless you're in close quarters combat. Curious, she tried to add yet another object to her bow, but realized she didn't quite have enough grist. Where did it all go?

Marlog had grown tired of swinging a cardboard trident around, and decided it was time to actually get something done. So she started by throwing in a long pole, and then this cheap novelty "Bird axe" deodorant that one of her male cousins had left in the house. The only reason it wasn't in some landfill by now was so that she could use it as some sort of blackmail, but Bird axe is probably cool in whatever backwards state he was from. Which, let's face it, every sate is backwards. The alchemization somehow came together to be a weapon, A halberd to be specific. Ironically named the 'Hal-Bird - Ev.1'. The eyes of the blade stared into her very existence, and then shifted around to get a better look at the room. This kind of weapon could see the insides of whatever Marlog was cutting apart, and that made her feel very uneasy even though she would never have the experience firsthand. She put the Hal-Bird in her Pictionary Modus, and because it was the only thing in there all she had to do was draw a shitty scribble to get it to be the best fit. From there it went right back into her strife specious, and she whirled it around narrowly avoiding contact with just about every object in her vicinity. The Imps didn't stand a chance. But what she found outside, wasn't really an imp. It looked my like a giga imp, and that was scary as fuck. But nonetheless, A strife ensued.

**A/N: This is the beginning of some random experiment I'm gonna try out and probably not end up using outside of the individual fight scenes at this level. But basically I'm going to give you all a youtube link to a song, and give you actions that occur at a specific Lyric set. The Idea is that over the course of the song, a battle ensues and is GLORIOUSLY CHOREOGRAPHED. So without further ado, Let's get this strife STARTED! Also note that the music isn't required for enjoyment, It just makes it that much more EPIC. So the music is in a tinyurl link, the /*whatever* is what you would put after the initial URL, but you were all smart enough to figure that out.**

( Strife Music: /Marlog )

( Opening Music )

Marlog squared up to her opponent, it let out a very unsettling roar and dropped down to look her in the eyes

( I was looking for a breath of life… )

Marlog looked at the ground, she could do this, she knew she could. How could she not?

( To get a dream of life again… )

Determination filled her eyes again, she crouched down and held the Hal-Bird up

( But I needed one more touch… )

A swing down, A miss, the ogre didn't move. _'Release your tension Marlog…'_

( Whose side am I on? (With each repetition, a strike is taken))

Marlog picked the Hal-Bird back up, and chopped at the Ogre's legs.

( And the fever starts to spread… )

The ogre steps back in a surprised pain, it growls again

( and although I was losing my mind… oh, oh, oh)

She takes more strikes, hitting it's arms and one final swing hits it in the chest. It falls over in defeat.

( I was looking for a breath of life… )

More imps come over the horizon, followed by at least two more of these ogres. Each made it's little taunt. How cute.

( Oh… )

(With each Ohhhhhh, Oh)

Marlog dispatched an imp, taking the blade right through their tiny torsos

( And I started to hear it again)

With the Imps out of the way, she focuses on the larger of the two ogres

( But this time it wasn't the end… )

She makes a clean sweep through both of it's legs, sweeping the blade up and hitting it down through the skull

( And my heart is a hollow plain… )

The second Ogre rushes to it's brethren's aid, swiping to knock Marlog out of the way

( I was looking for a breath of life… )

Marlog uses the Hal-Bird as a crutch to pull herself back up, she prepares to run back in but realizes that the ogre is showing a little bit of compassion, and she's a little disgusted with what she did.

( End Strife )

Marlog turned tail and ran back towards her house, only to notice this really spastic circle above her house which looked somewhat similar to the unprototyped Kernelsprite, if it had been two dimensional. Marlog "Sheathed" the the Hal-Bird and walked back into her house, jumping right back onto her laptop

"_Marlog: Is everyone else back? I think I may have found something."_

"_Pris: Yep! Everyone came back basically as you left."_

"_Green: *Cough* Never left"_

"_Marlog: Good, can everyone see the sky right about their houses?"_


	8. The Past is Just a Ghost

"_Toast: So uh, what exactly are we supposed to be s33ing?"_

"_Marlog: A giant spazzing circle above your house."_

"_Toast: Oh, I saw that earlier. I thought it was the sun or something. A shitty game sun."_

"_Green: Yea, Same here."_

"_Pris: what do you think it is, Marlog?"_

"_Marlog: I don't know, but I have the strange sensation that we have to go to it"_

"_Skittles: So how do we do that?"_

"_Marlog: Well you could throw us…"_

"_Skittles: But wouldn't I have to get there first?"_

"_Marlog: Oh thats right! We still have no idea where we are relative to each other."_

"_Green: I think we are all on different planets."_

"_Skittles: What makes you say that?"_

"_Seable: No, he's right, and the things above us are called gates. You have to get to them to progress in the game."_

"_Green: Thanks for agreeing with me or whatever, but how did you get into this session? It's bothered me for a while now._

"_Seable: I guess I should explain everything, shouldn't I."_

"_Toast: It'd be nice"_

"_Seable: As you've probably guessed, I wasn't initially supposed to be in your session. Or in your timeline for that matter. Originally, none of you were intended to play this game. Instead it was supposed to be me and four of my good friends. Though as time went on, we realized the game was unwinnable with what we had brought, so we reset the game in full knowledge that we wouldn't be chosen to play it in the restarted universe."_

"_Green: Restarted universe?"_

"_Seable: Right! You all don't know the purpose of this game yet. It's basically the game of life. Our universe was created because someone in another world won their session. Universes can also be restarted just as easily, by preforming the "Scratch""_

"_Skittles: So wait, where do we come into this?"_

"_Seable: I told you, we preformed the scratch (restarted the session) in full knowledge we wouldn't be the ones playing it again."_

"_Marlog: Then how come you are playing again?"_

"_Seable: I may or may not have cheated the laws of existence to get here…"_

"_Marlog: How so?"_

"_Seable: This explanation will have to wait until later in the game. I don't want to prompt you to do anything stupid."_

"_Toast: But why did you all fail?"_

"_Seable: There are twelve aspects that players can fall into. Two of these aspects are Time and Space, and both are necessary for winning a game. In my session, we only had a time player, me. Besides that, all we had were the players of Rage, Life, Light, and Blood."_

"_Pris: what kind of players are we?"_

"_Seable: Only time will tell, but with my help it shouldn't take too long."_

"_Green: You know, despite your name, you aren't making things at all See-able."_

"_Seable: I WILL END YOU. NO."_

"_Toast: Getting back on topic… how can you be sure one of us is a space player?"_

"_Seable: Well, I don't. But does one of you have a stone frog head near your house?"_

"_Toast: What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Seable: Just answer the damn question"_

"_Pris: uh, yea. i do! It's kinda in pieces though."_

"_Seable: Doesn't matter, you're still a space player. Boom, there you go, case closed. This session has all the necessary pieces to succeed."_

"_Pris: Can we just build on the house to get to the gates? Like a bunch of blocks?"_

"_Seable: Thats generally what people do, either that or just flying into the gate, but that usually ends up in death."_

"_Pris: alright, toast, can you start building up my house?"_

"_Toast: I can't get you up to the gate with the amount of grist you have, but if you kill some more imps I can."_

"_Pris: alright, then brb"_

Pris got up and walked over to her window again. She took the 'Painting Treble' in her hands and stood on the railing again.

(Begin Strife: Song: /PrisHH )

( I'm in a cube land… )

Pris started playing a few tunes on her violin. Notes of 6 different colors, Red, Orange, Light green, Dark green, Teal, and Dark blue started floating in the air around her.

( My door is open… )

Pris pointed her bow down to the ground, the Light green notes from the bunch flew right to where it pointed, an unsuspecting imp's stomach. Then a few of the surrounding imps fell as well, leaving a pile of grist which she used the Dark green notes to collect.

( but if I keep on building… )

Upon receiving the grist, her house increased in size, towering just a bit closer to the gate above

( Think fast… )

Imps and ogres alike started to gather in higher concentrations. Some linked together by monkey arms, others just on their own

( I'm trapped… )

Pris quickly gathered a few more notes to ready herself for the oncoming strife

( … The choice, to stay!)

Pris raised her bow

( and we'll fight… )

Pris swung her bow around to throw the notes. First the Dark blue ones, then the Red, then the orange, and lastly the teal. Out of notes with only one imp left, prix ran forward…

( … Just stay by my side )

..and stabbed it through the heart with her bow.

( I'm in a cube land… )

Pris walked back into her house and climbed the stairs toast had made, reaching the spires of what now be, but there was still a long way to go before she could actually reach it.

( I am no one… )

Pris noticed that there were more imps on the back side other house, and started to ready some more music notes. Though this time the notes were barred, tied, and didn't seem at all to be individual as the first set did.

( But I beg you… )

Pris laid some notes out in front of her as walkway to the ground, and started walking down.

( Think fast… )

She began to run, flicking her bow to create enough notes to keep her from falling off

( I'm trapped… )

Now in a full on sprint, and only a few meters from the ground, Pris launched herself up into the air

( and we'll fight… )

She landed with her bow skewering not one, but three of the imps. She used her bow as more of a sword this time, hacking and slashing through whatever approached her and then kicking away the corpses.

( We're all driven to survive… )

Pris began ripping up the stairs she had just use to hammer down on the larger ogres, cutting through them like paper.

( … Just stay by my side )

The last ogre has fallen.

(Outro music)

Pris takes the long walk back to her house, which has now been built up and sufficiently reaches the gate.

(End strife)

"_Pris: so seable, what's on the other side of the gate?"_

"_Seable: The rest of your planet!"_

"_Pris: But then, how do I get to other planets?"_

"_Seable: There will be another gate on your full planet which will take you to your server player's planet, which I believe is Toast."_

"_Skittles: Before we all go off and do whatever, we should probably make our laptops even more portable, because I can't get a cell signal to communicate through my phone's parp."_

"_Pris: alright, will do!"_

"_*Insert a slew of disconnect and reconnect messages as everyone switches to the portable devices they have just made*"_

"_Green: Alright, Pris, before you go, I think it's my turn to start trashing some shit!"_


	9. Darkness Will Fall

**A/N: The fight song thing was a horrible idea. So we're just going to stop that one it's tracks. Even if the songs upcoming were TOTALLY GOING TO BE BETTER. It just didn't work out.**

Green pulled the bushwhacker out of his sylladex and ran right into his wall. He was sure Pris could fix that. He somersaulted into the ground and found a group of three ogres. With a burst of speed green ran forth directly at them. He jumped, quite literally, through the first, hitting the second over the head as he made a rolling recovery. The third he struck as he was standing up, kicking it over to secure his grist. Another few imps started running at him from behind some of the spires. He thrust his 'Bushwhacker - Ev.2' in front of him and the head split open, revealing three pistol chambers. With each swing of the shovel in their directions, bullets were fired. None of the bullets hit their targets per say, but they did hit the spires, so at least they hit something.

"_Pris: green stop breaking your walls, they are expensive to fix!"_

Green's house began to build straight up as Pris's did, each minion killed, another flight of stairs. After a while Pris gave up on the house itself and just built a massive spiral staircase right up to the gate. The final step had been placed but Green was still violently decimating all of the imps on his entire planet.

"_Pris: alright, I'm going to explore, don't let green get himself killed, brb."_

"_Toast: Hey everyone, install this:"_

"_Toast has posted a file"_

"_Marlog: What is it?"_

"_Toast: It's a way for us to all share grist so that we can, theoretically, move along faster."_

"_Skittles: ooo! That means I can upgrade my weapon again!"_

"_Toast: Is that all you've b33n spending your grist on?"_

"_Skittles: Maaaaaaaybe…"_

"_Marlog: She made pajamas too"_

"_Toast: Seriously?"_

"_Skittles: They're cozy!"_

"_Toast: Well, whatever. I'm going to go get some grist. Be back in a bit."_

"_Skittles: I suppose we should just all go get some grist."_

"_Green: That sounds great, but I think I'm going to go into my gate and be there."_

"_Skittles: Well you'll still get grist, right?_

"_Green: Maybe,, but i'll be exploring the useless sands as a priority."_

"_Skittles: Seable? Marlog?"_

"_Seable: I suppose I can mercilessly murder some more families."_

"_Skittles: STOP BEING SCARY AS FUCK!"_

"_Seable: HUEGHUEGHUEGHUEGHUEGHUE no"_

"_Marlog: I guess I have nothing better to do."_

"_Skittles: Come on, it'll be fun!"_

"_Marlog: Whatever"_

Skittles took yet another random object from her room, a bone flute, and combined it with her bow on the alchemiter. A fourth section on the dial was added entitled "Requiem".

"**BerylSprite: You're looking a bit pale, ehehehe"**

"**BerylSprite: Are you okaaaaaaay?"**

"**Skittles: Shut up you stupid sprite."**

Skittles turned the dial and nocked her bow. Then the second the pale blue arrow lost contact with the string, it disappeared. A similarly colored beam appeared above the heads of the three imps in front of her, and a pulse followed it's end as it rained down. Each imp was horribly mutalated in this process, but it was not completely killed, though a few normal shots finished the deed. Skittles found that, for the next couple of minutes, she was unable to turn the dial back to requiem, as if the weapon has some sort of cool down protocol. The increasing racket from her room attracted the attention of not one, but two of her sisters.

"TweedleTwo: ALRIGHT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"TweedleThree: Jeez sis don't yell so loud. But yea, the fuck?"

"Skittles: Get out of my doorway."

"TweedleThree: Just answer us"

"Skittles: I said, get out of my way."

"TweedleOne: What is going on over here?"

"TweedleThree: SOMEONE is doing something shady and we wanna know what it is."

"TweedleOne: I was wondering why the house was shaking."

"Skittles: ENOUGH!"

Skittles nocked a pale green tipped arrow and shot it straight into TweedleOne's arm. Chains rose from the ground and ensnared her where she stood. Mortified, the other two sisters ran for their lives in opposite directions. TweedleTwo ran down the stairs almost crashing into the wall at the base. TweedleThree however took the more direct approach, jumping out of the bathroom window into the yard. Which was great, until the mangled bodies of half dead imps came crawling for revenge. They took her by the arms and ripped them from their sockets, throwing them into a nice neat little pile, which were then accompanied by the legs. The larger of the imps shrugged as they hobbled up to the front door, which was kicked open by none other than our favorite bow wielder, Skittles.

Pris walked up through the maze of rooms Toast had constructed. Nothing especially interesting was in any of them. A half an apple every third floor, the staircase with a broken step every other, it was like a physical manifestation of deja vu. The gate at the top spun more randomly and spastically as Pris neared it. Upon walking through, she found herself to be in the same world, basically the same spot actually. Her house was still there, and it still towered above everything else. There was still water everywhere, which was oddly solid enough to stand and fight on. But there was no longer a gate at the top of the house.

"**Ravesprite: Follow the path of sparkling water to find the next gate, to a land far darker than this."**

"**Pris: but, it's all sparkling?"**

"**Ravesprite: Not my problem, brosepherino. Caw, Caw."**

Are these sprites ever going to be useful? That was one of the real questions Pris had asked herself many times in the past few hours. But the best was yet to come, for each and every gate they jumped through, a new evil was rising from the ground. A new challenger, that would put all of our heroes to the ultimate test, and probably about 40 mini quests before they were eligible to buy the expansion pack to get the requirements to do the 8th quest in the quest chain that lead up to the gates of his castle, which in itself was another couple of quests. Someone really needs to talk to the marketing guys.


	10. A Rapid Evolution

Toast's land continued to slowly decay, and every once in a while an imp or an ogre would get caught on the edge and fall. The fall damage would kill it instantly, sending the grist straight into the now shared grist bank, though the rate was nowhere near as good as killing the creatures yourself. Toast's 'Stream-Line - Ev.2' didn't give much added function, just grappling hooks on the bases of the canes which didn't help in combat very much, but they were great for jumping around between exactly nothing in his land. Toast guessed they would be useful if he ever fell into the decaying holes, but was he really that stupid? No. Course not. But the constant hacking and slashing of imps and ogres was getting a little boring. They wouldn't group up enough to make a huge pile of grist, and they weren't strong enough on their own to do anything fun with. What he really wanted, was just one creature strong enough to withstand one attack. Then it dawned on him that he had never bothered to look down the decaying holes to see if there was anything. It was a planet right? Those holes couldn't just go nowhere. Toast launched the left cane's grapple out to the side of a hole, but it was immediately let go as the hole continued to slowly open. Somewhat peeved, he scooped up some of the random 1's and 0's and constructed a small pole, to which he wrapped the grapple around. 15 minutes was more than enough time to explore. Toast may not have been stupid enough to fall, but jumping in voluntarily was a whole 'nother ball game.

Seable's llamas grew more and more malformed as the hours went on. Some growing 2nd llama heads from their nostrils, and other's tails swelling to the size of State-fair pumpkins. Seable sat underneath one of the larger statues and took a rest again the inside of it's leg. Flashbacks ensued as she tried to recall the specific events leading up to the completion of her quest.

"_Mana: Hey Seabs, mind killing some stuff for me? I wanna get you up to my planet quick as possible."_

"_Seable: With what? My bare hands aren't a great weapon, and I haven't the time to make something"_

"_Broboi: just beat them until they bleed!"_

"_Mana: Let me to shed some light on the situation, all you need to do is drown them in those tranquil pools over there outside of your house?"_

"_Munisai: You mean to say, prevent them from breathing?"_

"_Potting: Well at least she's ABLE to choke the life out of them, you're the worst client player ever."_

"_Munisai: Well sooooooooooooooory Potty."_

"_Potting: Watch it mister."_

"_Baby-Blue: I'll be back in the parp later, have some nothingness in my head to fill."_

"_Baby-Blue has disconnected"_

"_Mana: Oh look what you've gone and done now!"_

Seable chuckled and pushed her laptop aside, looking out into the sunny llama filled pasture. It was all so beautiful, other than the behemoth imps with snake-like tentacles and 8 legs. As suggested, she ran around in the tranquil pools. Being taller than the imps were she could go further towards the center and watch as the imps all tried to back out, getting their legs stuck in the mud and letting out gasps of air. Seable threw a punch at each one to secure the grist, but beyond that she really just stood there.

Seable woke with a start, the sun had already set on the land of Llamas and Distortion. The contorted statues radiated copious amounts of heat absorbed from the sun's rays. She stood up and walked over into a clearing. She just stood there, idly with the wind. Hair flowing, and cloak flapping.

Marlog carefully wandered through the broken glass shards jutting out every which way from the ground. The planet through the portal was no more exciting than the original, just herds of enemies roving around, falling victim to the Hal-Bird's new ranged function: A literal bird swoops out of the blade and pecks through the head of whatever it lands on. She too was conflicted about her quest, but she also wanted to meet up with another person, so she would need to find the second gate. But that was much easier said than done. Everything looked the same, after a few hours Marlog had even lost her own house into the abyss of stone angels. So she trudged on. and on. Considering marking the trail with her own sweat, she secretly hoped that something bigger than an ogre would come along and wipe her out, on the off chance the world did allow for some kind of resurrection.

Green's reign of terror over his planet could only be described as a hostile takeover. He had every single imp working for him, or it died. Plain and simple. Ogres come? He'd enslave them too. Their job was to dig. Dig a gigantic hole to the center of his planet. Peecklesprite let another one of his famous "Rage-Slips" which tipped Green off to a treasure that lay below. A treasure more powerful than his silly little gun shovel. Every so often he would flick a rock at one of the unsuspecting imps, and it would fall down the scaffolding onto the working imps. They would blame each other, and then cower in fear as they were yelled at to get a move on. Such simple minded creatures. Green walked back to his house to see if anyone had caught wind of his little organization yet. Pris was the only one who could see him, but she seemed busy trying to walk across the ocean like some sort of Jegus-figure, and Marlog didn't appear to be making any progress with her extended planet either.

Pris was crawling more than walking across the ocean, feeling the surface in front of her to find where the solid water was and wasn't, her left hand already chilled to the boned and the right soon to follow. She was very close to throwing in the towel, or at least picking one up and drying herself off after giving up. A few treasures had been found in the space, more like tetris pieces made of water. They all fit together into a square, though Pris knew that was not the intended function for them. Maybe she would make a scuba suit to check under the water, then probably get trapped under the solid parts. Yea, that didn't sound Ideal. But neither did the prospect of being stuck in the middle of an endless ocean.

Now Skittles had been hard at work, obtaining large quantities of grist and moving specific objects onto her windowsill, getting ready to add them to her weapon next. TweedleOne remained chained in the hallway, while TweedleTwo cowered under the dining room table very uncertain of what to do. By the time she had her 8th prototype, Skittle's bow had a faint black taint enveloping it. The new settings read: "Poison Gas", "Life Form Disintegration Ray", "Necromancy", "Twisted Advance", and "Void Walk". Having not battle tested any of them, Skittles was getting quite restless.

"TweedleOne: Are you going to tell me what you're doing noooooooow?"

"Skittles: Ṇ̟ͮ̓ͧ̃̈͑̄o̪̫̲͕͎̖ͪ̿̏,ͧ̎ͩͪ̈́ ̃̉p͎̬̤̟̦͙͂͌̂ͭ̈̚e̖̥̗̖̺̼̓̎̿̃ͭ̚s̫ͬ͒ͥ̑̉͗́ě̷̼̝̋ͪ̃͆ͨ̈a̱͕͉ͬͣ͜n̯͈̞̭̜̣̼͒̈́͋͌ͭͩ̅t

"TweedleOne: Geez, what happened to your voice?"

"Skittles: S͓̀͗̉ͤt̮͛̎̎̄͐̚͜o͈͇ͣͪͯ̈́p̙̬ͤ͆ ̠̥̂̈́͒ͅaͨͦͩ̓̆͏̪͕̳̬̝sͧ҉͙͔͔̖k͎͖͊̄ͦ̚ͅͅi̼͂͐̎͑͐̀n̷̺͕̰͉̦̖̗g̘̦̘̟͍̻͉ͮͥ͝ ̯̿t̺̯͕̣̺̺̬͢r͇̗͔͖̪ͭ̾i̲͚͎̤̩v̯͙̼ͤ͌̏͗͛i̴̹̳͉̬ͭa̩͕͚̠̎̓ͪ́l̢̯̺̟̟̹͐ͬ͂̊͆̒̌ ̪̦̯̮̮q͓͔̼̱ͨͣ̋̐ͅu̧ͪͬͯ̎e͓͕̻̫͇̦̊ͧ̎̕sͯͩͤ̐͌̎̉͏̭̝ṱ̇̇̏̆̚ḭ̜̤̣̑̑͢o̖͈̲̼̜ͯ̈n̡͍̺̪̣s̙͙̻̰̽̓̍͊ͅ.̹͖̅̄̐̉͑ͯ̒

"TweedleOne: Geez, sorry I asked."

"Skittles: N̏ͣͪ̾̋͏̻̟̞o̖̻͕̠̹̩̯̎̽w̰͈͇͓̮̦̓̓ͨ͂̓̄ ̭͇̦̟̪̦͊y̹͖̞̣̰̠̲̽ͯͮ̊o̙͕̲̘͖ͅu͖͈̻͉̯̣̥ͤͮ͆̈̃́ ̜̙͓̞͆̂̿͗͘ͅͅs̲͈̹̗̝̩̯ͣh̢̳͔̬̓͋͛͒ͭ͐͗a̵̟̯̺̬̦͍͓͊l͍͇͈̠͔̬̋̓̚ľ̬͖͈͇̌͑ ͧ̌͐̎ͨ̇̚s͚̫̹ͭͨ̽̉͐͐̄͡ḛ͙̗̑̈́r͌̓̋̓ͦ͆͏͈̜̩͙̪ͅvͥ̓ͬ̓ë́̑ ̤̖̝̞̙̲̑ͅâ̩͎ͩ̽ͮ̒͠ṡ͇̻̻̬͉̺͚̈́ ̮̻̫̲̂̽̆m̗͍̰̟̪̟̆͐̒̽̀ÿ̝̫̠̓ ̗̯̼̲̳̰̩̐͗ͣ̏ͨt͐ͭ̄ͬͤ̽̚r̷̦̖̺̩ͨ̂ͅa̘̺̭͗ͨͦ̎̈́̄i͚ͯͥͬ͛̌n̴̗̱͛ͤ̅̌̋́ì͈̭̤̫ͥͦͥ̐n̠͈̓̽̊̇̎͌g͈̦͉̩̎̈́̐ͬ̏͑͟ ̨̪̼̃̌͆͑d̖̫͔̯̖͂ͪ̿̎ͯ͑ǔ̻̦̘̳̰͊̑m͍̪͔̺̪̺̓̄͡m

"TweedleOne: WHAT?"

Skittles turned the bow to the Poison Gas setting first, releasing an trow that exploded right in front of her sister's face into a green cloud. How useless. Second, She drew back on the Life Form Disintegration Ray. Instead of an trow being launched, a massive black beam erupted from the bow, making a hole straight through TweedleOne's stomach. The bindings were released and she fell to the floor, without letting out so much as a scream. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to test out the next function, necromancy. A shot straight into TweedleOne's heart reanimated her. She knelt in the presence of her master, and was commanded to go apprehend the final living sister for more testing. Skittles nocked the "twisted Advance" arrow and followed her loyal sister down the stairs into the family living quarters. Skittles wrested on the sofa, listening to the melodically sounds of begging and screaming, kicking and biting, all in an effort to stay under a dining room table. She heard a loud thump and lowered her guard for brief second, launching the nocked arrow directly at a fish tank, and hitting one of the larger goldfish inside. As it made contact, Skittles was teleported directly onto it's location, shattering what was left of the small fish tank. That was unexpected, but good for testing purposes. Only one dial remained, the void walk, which sounded more like a self enhancement than a debuff. so she shot the arrow right into her own leg, and she teleported again, except she ended up in basically the same spot. Now her brain started to hurt again. The wailing of her sister slowly getting inside her head. She went upstairs and threw the final object, a very poorly made gag, into the alchemiter to make the "RuneTerror-Bow - Ev. Full". The last function to be added, as she would have hoped, was simply called "Silence". The cries became louder, and Skittles had to clutch her head to prevent passing out. She hobbled down the stairs, into the dining room, and without a second thought shot the arrow right into TweedleTwo's throat. The dark aura from the bow began to envelop Skittles as well. The screaming had stopped, but the cries still echoed throughout the space, the space in Skittle's head. The time had come. Time, to go Grimdark.


	11. Arise!

"**BerylSprite: Eheheheeeeee, she's gone now!"**

"**SnowketsuSprite: Then it must be time to activate our FINAL LINE OF DEFENSE!"**

"**KarklofSprite: YES, I CONCUR WITH DUMBFUCK WITH A STRIPPING COMPLEX. ALL EVILS MUST BE PURGED"**

"**NightBrightSprite: I CALL THE FINISHING BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"**

"**KarklofSprite: NOT IF I GET IT FIRST BIRD BRAIN"**

"**RaveSprite: Yo, bro, so not cool."**

"**KarklofSprite: WELL SORRY BROSEPH-CHAN, CAN'T BE CONSIDERATE ALL THE FUCKING TIME."**

"**PeeckleSprite: Peeka. Peekasprite-sprite-sprite."**

"**RaveSprite: Give it up bro, she ain't gon listen to you"**

"**PeeckleSprite: Peeka? :("**

"**KarklofSprite: THE FUCK IS HE SAYING?"**

"**RaveSprite: What? Sorry bro, my bird brain didn't understand your question"**

"**SnowketsuSprite: ENOUGH! It is time for us to STRIP her of her powers."**

"**BerylSprite: Careful there Suity… can I call you Suity? thanks Suity. She won't be that easy to take down. We'll have to wait until we have a few more connections… Eheheheeee…."**

Pris took a deep breath to test that her scuba equipment was working as intended. Once she had triple checked that it was, she dove into the surprisingly warm water, seeing as it had been ice cold when she was splashing it around before. The waters only got murkier as she neared the depths. along the basin floor was a very large amount of sand, a few aquatic pickle dicks swam around in front of her, menacingly swinging their arms in the high water resistance. A small vent-like opening could be seen out of her peripheral vision, but it was heavily guarded by the pickle dicks. The disadvantage of having a violin as her main weapon was it's inability to work underwater. But the strings kind specious allowed for more than one weapon. Pris switched the main weapon for her specibus from the 'Painting Treble' to the 'Dropping Bass'. Out she whisked a massive string base, clad in iron spikes and just waiting to rain pain down upon some unsuspecting pickle dicks. With one downward swing she crushed half of their front line into the ground, and quickly swam past. Inside the rift there were two paths, one which quite obviously had a gate at the end, and the other which led even deeper into the abyss. Worried that she may run out of oxygen, Pris made the choice to just go through the gate instead of exploring. Pris fell into a land of black and green, and the ground she landed on decayed out from under her and she fell down into the deep pit.

Toast on the other hand was happily climbing down one of the many holes in his world. Having already cleared his first gate, toast wished to seek out his denizen hoping for an actual challenge on the battlefield. When his feet touched the ground of the hole he gave a nice yank onto the grappling strong, and the cane fell into the hole with ease, the ground holding it in place having just disintegrated. Toast took exactly one step before a loud scream and thud occurred behind him. He spun around, pointing both can heads at the female figure who probably had just broken half of her bones.

"Toast: Pris?"

"Pris: Toast?"

"Toast: Huh. Fancy s33ing you here."

"Pris: Yeah. What are you up to?"

"Toast: Just hunting, I suppose you could tag along, s33ing as there isn't really a way up"

"Pris: Cool. Lead on"

Green's dig site was working at a very good pace, he was certain he could find something underneath all of this GODDAMNED SAND if he put his mind to it. Though what he found first surprised him a little bit. It was a yellow stone tablet, some squiggles on the front, which he had some of the burlier ogres bring up and put right in front of his house. It looked kinda like a bed, but not one he'd ever want to sleep on. Too, rock solid. but he shrugged it off and let the imps off early for the day. Just kidding, once you were a slave, YOU WERE A SLAVE UNTIL DEATH. Those who don't learn history, right?

"**Green: Hey Peecklesprite, What- you know what, Nevermind. You wouldn't give me a straight answer anyways"**

"**Peecklesprite: it's not fucking yours"**

"**Green: What do you mean it's not mine? I found it!"**

"**Peecklesprite: Peeka? Sprite-sprite!"**

"**Green: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"**

Green took his shovel out and swung it down at the bed. Unfortunately for Marlog, thats when and where she appeared after going through the second gate of her world. Mortified by what he had done, Green stepped back to look at the mangled body of the friend he had just murdered, all over this new stone bed. Lights began to flash, little bugs came to her side and chirped their sad little tunes of woe. Right above the bed a new figure began to materialize. She looked very similar to Marlog, though she wore these yellow robes with the same squiggle as was on the bed. Hell, they kinda looked like pajamas!

"Green: Are you the fairy of this bed! Look, I'm sorry I killed someone on it. I could just, Scoot he off right? Clean it up all bright and new?"

"Marlog: Cut the shit green, it's me Marlog. Why did you kill me again?"

"Green: For the record, I blame the floating urine pickle. He agitated me."

"Marlog: I see. Well. As much as I would love to stick around, I have some sweet ass god abilities I wanna go try out now. So you have fun with your little slave drive."

"Green: GOD? I WANNA BE A GOD! KILL ME ON THIS BED, LET'S GO! OR YOU DO IT PEECKLESPRITE!

"Marlog: It doesn't work like that. I would know, omnipotence is part of the gig."

"Green: How do I become a god then."

"Marlog: Have to find your own quest bed and die on it. Why mine was on your world I'll never know."

"Green: Can you at least tell me what badass powers I'll have?"

"Marlog: I don't know."

"Green: I thought you were omnipotent!"

"Marlog: There are some things that no one knows Green, and your god tier is one of them."

"Green: This is hopeless, I'll never become a god if I can't find stronger minions. WHERE DID I GO WRONG?"

"Marlog: Alright, glad to see those abilities are working like a charm. Here's your hope back by the way."

"Green: What are you doing to me?"

"Marlog: Well I wanted to test out my powers, and realized it would probably be more beneficial to use them one someone who talked. Anyways I'll see you around"

Green looked down at the Marlog corpse still laying on the quest bed. Damn, if only he knew where to look for his bed, he could probably get powers WAY cooler than the little yellow angel shit.

Seable knew exactly where to loo for her quest bed. The land she had in this session was fundamentally the same layout, it just had a few warps and twists where it shouldn't was all. She was confused however, as to why her god status didn't carry over into this session. That should have been easy considering the nature of the game. But there was no matter. There was a large blood pond in the far reaches of her planet, and in the center was a tall obelisk with 6 pillars surrounding it in a hexagonal pattern. Seable took the nozzle of the flamethrower, curled up into a ball on top of it and rocketed herself over and up onto the pillar, which probably ended up trashing the machine. But that wouldn't matter when she finally got her god powers back- If she could find a way to kill herself without the flamethrower she had just busted and left to fall off of the side into the blood pool below. Good fucking going. She began to gnaw at her arms in an attempt to bleed out. This was going to take a while.


	12. And Now Fall the Fuck Back Down

"**KarklofSprite: IT'S TIME MOTHERFUCKERS"**

"**BerylSprite: Ehehehehheheheehee"**

"**RaveSprite: Dude, woah, it's like 7 in the morning. Go the fuck to sleep."**

"**SnowketsuSprite: No, we must strike NOW whilst she sleeps NAKED of her power"**

"**KarklofSprite: DON'T YOU HAVE SOME SHIP PORN TO BE WATCHING?"**

"**SnowketsuSprite: You mean like Karkat x Marlof?"**

"**NightBrightSprite: Cutting DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP there suity."**

"**SnowketsuSprite: No! That is not going to be everyone's thing"**

"**Peecklesprite: Peeka."**

"**RaveSprite: Bro, that's disgusting."**

"**KarklofSprite: WELL I FOR ONE HAVE STOPPED GIVING A SHIT. WE ARE GOING TO GO TAKE DOWN SKITTLES-CHAN IF IT KILLS US!"**

"**SnowketsuSprite: YARR!"**

"**BerylSprite: Allow me to make the… preparations…"**

"Skittles:T̂̈̅͊҉̫̬̦̹̬͟)̬͕̖̰͔̤̘͎̭̾ͥͧͦ̎͞(̹̝ͤ͑͂̐4̏ ̡͇͗͛̔W̟͙͇̫̩͚̪̦̑͋͋1̐ͮ̌̑ͯ͏̪͉̘̖̰̺1̢̼̻͉͖̏ͣͦͨ́1̣͖͒ͭ͛̎͐ͧͪ͢ ̶̵̤̟̋̍̋͢Ņ͉̫͖͍̝̫̖̗̾͂̄̈́͌ͫ̎̆0̻͍͓̯̫̥̜͚͇ͩ͂̿̿̂̑̅̏͜t̥͎̪̤̭͚̦͍̗͒̍͘ ͬ̅̽͋ͩͣ̆҉̢͖̦W͚̲̆ͭ͝0̡͉̰ͣ̍ͬr̤͈͂ͣ̏̉͆ͦ̀̚͡ḱ͇̖͎̻̹ͭͨͪ̄̽̀ͅ,̜͖͇̗̬́ͬ̽̊́ͤ ̎ͮ̎ͩ͗͂҉̟̩͙̳̬ͅM̠͖͙͔̟̼͉͂͂̓ͤ͊ͭ̐0̳̠͚̱̗ͤ̅͡rͯ̎͊ͨ͌͠͏͚̬̥̰̬̗ẗ́ͩ͂ͥͮ̅̐҉̨̬͇̠̺͉̣4͉̺̤̘̺͕̮ͬͫ̊͐̌̆̀͘1̋͗ͦ҉̨͈̖ ̵̧̲̞̟̟̘͍̗̫͔̍̒ͮͣͪ̈̕S̬̦̞̞̺̯͚̈́͡c͖̮͇͒̆͑uͬ̒̏̃̉͋̽҉͈͖̞͈̞̹̞̦ͅm̹͂ͬ̃͑̃ͧ̒͛̃͘͟͢

"**BerylSprite: Ehehe shit, my bad. Everyone teleport in NOW!"**

Skittles's room was dark, but she could sense the presence of the six session sprites that slowly encroached on her. Having anticipated this highly irregular scenario, she pulled the covers off her and her bed to reveal an already nocked binding shot, which was fired right at RaveSprite.

"**Ravesprite: I appear to be in quite the bind, wouldn't you say Peecklesprite?"**

"**Peecklesprite: Bitch you might be."**

Peecklesprite summoned forth a gigantic ball of what seemed like water, and rather angrily threw it at Skittles, soaking her entire bed but just barely missing her. Skittles recoiled by firing three normal arrows at the cluster of sprites, who phased right through them with ease. RaveSprite, stilled chained to the floor, made some very destructive attempts to get unstuck, but only managed to dent the floor a little bit. KarklofSprite was up to bat. She pulled out a sickle, just a single sickle. Which then branched out into three more sickles. and then three more off of each of those… and it kept branching until she had this massive wall of sickle, which she used as more of a flyswatter. Skittles blinked between the open pockets with he void walk arrow. A twisted advance arrow straight into KarklofSprite's gut brought skittles right up face to face with her.

"Skittles:4̨̧͎͔̦̽ͣ́͋ͮͤͣ̿n̷̙̥̬͒̌ͥ͌͑̐͌͢[̶͚̝̂ͨ̊ͬ̀)̧͇ͩ̐̊̔̈͑͟ ̨̻̗̣̗̒̉̓ͦ̾͟N̏̋ͣ̐͑҉͍͝0̔͑̎͒̉͏̵͇̖͠v͍̳͙̦̩̩ͪ̃v̧͎̦͔̤̞̄͌̃̉̒͒̀̓͘͜,͍̤̩̭̤͖̠̠̊͑̌́ͅ ͔̣͓ͯ̎̃̏͐̇F̛̫̰̊͋̃̀0͚̙̞ͦ̑͜͡0̨͍̜͇̫͈ͦ̌́͘1̲̲͓̦͓͉̣̝͋ͩ͜.̵̧̥̗̮͚̙͛ͫ̈́͜ ̼̱̬̫͈̞̠̐̑̎͂̈́̆ͅY̴͚̚͝0̨̼̞̯̌͌ͯ́̂̂ͦͅỦ͙͚̩̼͎̦ ̧̱̱̰̮̼̗̌ͦ̉ͦ͑ͭ̓͆ͫ͟͢[̝͚̬̗̞̳̇̋̓͛̒̆͐̃ͪ͡)̨̱̺͑̓ͥ͊́̚ͅ1̞͇͙̭͐̽̔̍̚ͅ3̛̬͕͓͙̟̺͈̽͌̏̋ͮ!̢̳͉̰̹̮͇͈̤ͦͯ̀"

With one sizable dagger wound to the front, KarklofSprite fell over, knocked out, drowning in her own spriteblood. The first sprite, had fallen.

"**SnowketsuSprite: DAMN IT! Where is Berylsprite with that piece of ROCK!"**

SnowketsuSprite took up arms, err, sleeves, against skittles on his own this time. Carefully dodging volley after volley of arrow. He shot little puffs of snow and ice shards at skittles, but she dodged him in the same dance-like fashion in which he was dodging her. This tandem was only broken by the roaring flames erupting from NightBrightSprite's beak. Frustration rising, Skittles took a piercing light arrow and shot it through SnowketsuSprite and hitting the stuck RaveSprite as well. Backed onto their back legs, NightBrightSprite and PeeckleSprite nodded to each other and started flying randomly around the room. With a sigh, skittles took a step back into the corner of her room and started up the Disintigration arrow, swinging the laser around haphazardly and sawing PeeckleSprite in half. NightBrightSprite let forth another roar of flames, which obscured his vision just long enough for Skittles to eternally silence him with a silencer arrow. She loaded one last arrow, aiming it in no particular direction. With a release, two beams appeared in the sky. One right above NightBrightSprite, and then another right next to her? She looked up to see Berylsprite swinging a gigantic red stone slab onto her face. She fell unconscious to the floor. With the looming threat of the requiem arrow, BerylSprite quickly set the bed down next to skittles, displaying it's Half empty Half full heart. He shoveled her on top of it, and cut open her stomach, ensuring her death.

"**BerylSprite: Well, we did it! ehehe….."**

"**NightBrightSprite: Yea, and now here we GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The requiem blast struck both of them, leaving them to lay amongst their dead brethren. The sprites were dead, Skittles was dead, the land of Paint and Velvet truly was a mess.

"_Green: Hey guys? Is Peecklesprite anywhere near and of you? I haven't seen him all day, and despite him being a MASSIVE FUCKING BITCH, he's probably still a little useful."_

"_Toast: Can't say I have, hell, I haven't s33n any sprites today."_

"_Pris: i'm sure they'll turn up"_

"_Seable: Nope, they won't."_

"_Pris: what do you mean?"_

"_Seable: I mean that skittles killed them all."_

"_Pris: Is that true skittles?"_

"_Pris: (Is she even here?)"_

"_Seable: No, she too, is dead."_

"_Pris: aww…"_

"_Toast: How do you know all of this?"_

"_Seable: Because, after a long many hours, I HAVE ASCENDED! Again."_

"_Green: GOD DAMN IT! I WANNA ASCEND!"_

"_Seable: In time, Green. But say hello to your PAGE OF TIME!"_

"_Pris: oh, that's what you meant by space player?"_

"_Seable: Exactly."_

Toast turned to Pris on the physical of the chat, where they were standing in front of two massive stone doors with a black skull painted on them.

"Toast: Alright, you ready?"

"Pris: Ready for what?"

"Toast: Ready to fight, my Denizen."

"Pris: *shrugs* i guess"

Pris pulled out the Painting treble, getting into some battle-ready-playing stance. Toast put one hand on both doors, and pushed them both open to reveal his Denizen, Moros. Battle ensued before they could even enter the door, Moros launching many small projectiles up into the air and then in the direction of Pris and Toast. Pris began to play her melodies, summoning a large number of notes, however they only appeared in the colors of light green, dark green, and dark blue, the rest of the colors simply didn't appear. With a single command from her bow the notes swarmed around Moros, striking him as he moved, making more of a PRISon than an offensive attack. Toast took this opportunity to launch a grapple straight underneath Moros' body, striking him a few times in the underbelly with the bladed edges of his canes. Moros recoiled, hitting more of Pris's notes. With a mad dash Moros ran through the surrounding notes to land a strike with his axe right next to Pris. Toast leapt onto Moros' now exposed back, and jammed the end of the grapple right up against his next, throwing the hook right through it. Moros let out a deafening cry, falling to the ground, and exploding which sent Toast flying up into the ceiling, and then falling face first onto the tile that Moros had been guarding.

"Pris: Shit are you alright?"

"Toast: Would not appear so, no. Take whatever that artifact is and get back to the surface, use your notes or whatever."

"Pris: I don't really wanna leave you here"

"Toast: Would you rather die to what else is running around down here? go save the world. I got my wish."

Toast finally closed his eyes on the rectangular Skull-etched panel. Pris wiped a tear from her eye and grabbed the artifact. It just looked like a white and black spike ball, hardly interesting. But she ran back out through the maze of decaying caves, which had now stopped receding and just stood at a standstill. With a whip of her bow Pris made a spiral staircase back up to the surface

"Pris: Well, toast is dead too now."

"Marlog: Y'all need to stop dying."

"Green: Hey you died!"

"Marlog: Was MURDERED*"

"Green: Alright, whatever."


	13. Blast From the Past

**A/N: So, in case you haven't noticed. There are a SHIT ton of spelling errors, amongst other types of errors. I'm going to go back and fix it once I finish, or come December 1st. Whichever comes first. So don't worry, your favorite characters will soon all be killed with proper grammar!**

Skittles looked down at her evil dead body. Huh, the fuck happened here? Her pajamas had changed to be more of a reddish purple, with the same half heart that was on the rocky bed. They had also changed to be more of a long gown with a more hood that covered up to her eyes instead of her forehead.

"_Skittles: Guess who ascended!"_

"_Pris: Skittles! seable told us you died!"_

"_Seable: She did die! I just didn't know it was on her quest bed…"_

"_Green: Welcome back GODTIER SCUM!"_

"_Skittles: What happened to green?"_

"_Marlog: Sour about not ascending"_

"_Skittles: hehe I can tell"_

"_Pris: Toast actually did die though"_

"_Skittles: aw dammit! How could I miss that?"_

"_Seable: You were dead."_

"_Skittles: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT"_

"_Green: All of the sprites are gone too."_

"_Skittles: I see a few of them, they all look- oh, they're all dead in my room."_

"_Green: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"_

"_Marlog: Well, fuck."_

"_Green: Oh yea, that was your sister"_

"_Marlog: You bith."_

"_Green: Glad you can still make a joke."_

"_Seable: So what aspect are you, Skittles?"_

"_Skittles: I am a heart player! Seer of Heart to be exact."_

Another flashback ensued in Seable's mind. The six players of her session stood on the battlefield, their quest beds all arranged in a circle.

"Potting: So what do we do now?"

"Baby-blue: Off ourselves, hope for the best, ascend! It'll by a cinch"

"Broboi: I honestly don't think I could bring myself to kill myself"

"Munisai: Alright, then let me help y'all out there."

Munisai took his 6x Prototyped sword out, who's name was lost to time, a time he strangely could not remember despite knowing that it had happened. The blade spun 60 degrees and Munisai was able to move very quickly on his feet, bouncing between each ally and stabbing them straight through the throat, then turning the sword onto himself, and cutting off his own head, praying that he didn't hit it with enough momentum to shoot it off his bed. Minutes later they all woke up, dusted themselves off, and admired their new god robes. In order, Seable saw her own robes, that of the Page of time. Then Mana's, the Mage of Heart. Broboi's, the Thief of Blood. Baby-Blue the Sylph of void. Munisai the Seer of Breath. Then lastly, Potting the Knight of Life.

"Munisai: Well shit."

"Mana: What's up?"

"Munisai: We don't have a space player, that's it. Game over."

"Mana: What do you mean?"

"Munisai: I mean, you need two elements to win this game. A player of Time, Seable, and a player of Space. Even if we didn't have a player of time and one of us turned up as a space player we would have a chance, just infinitesimally small. Without space, we just can't win."

"Potting: Can I switch then? Life is boring"

"Munisai: Doesn't work like that, you died on YOUR quest bed, the bed of life, and so thats it. thats what you were destined to be."

"Seable: Is there a way to get a space player?"

"Munisai: We would need Hijack another session. If we scratch ours, we could potentially break away in time and hide, then come back to our universes' reboot."

"Potting: Universe…Reboot…"

"Munisai: Basically, the scratch would allow for the game to be started over, in a potentially possibly scenario. But we wouldn't be able to play this round-"

"Seable: Then what's the point?"

"Munisai: Let me finish, we wouldn't be able to play this round but we could hijack their session once they got in. Kind of act like guides in a sense? Reap the spoils along with them?"

"Seable: Alright, but one question. How do you know all of this?"

"Munisai: Seer powers, you all got omnipotence right? Consider the seer one step up."

"Mana: Lovely."

"Baby-Blue: So how do we cheat the system?"

"Munisai: Well first, we must preform the scratch. Seable, that'll be something in your world. Do you remember seeing a disk-like forge anywhere?"

"Seable: I think so, let me see if I am able to find it."

"Munisai: Perfect. Now the jumping sessions part is hard without the space player we need, so we'll have to create a vessel and use the propulsion of our breath and void powers."

"Broboi: Alright, what do I do?"

"Munisai: Try not to kill anyone? Maybe kill off some imps. That would make our lives easier."

"Mana: It's not going to work, is it."

"Munisai: What? What do you mean?"

"Mana: The seer isn't the only class to obtain knowledge, and I can see deep in your heart you know this won't work."

"Munisai: Bullshit, there is definitely a way to make this work."

"Mana: If you say so…"

"Potting: I suppose it's my job to create a vessel then? Knight of life, this counts as a protection thing right? Easy."

Potting created vines from the ground with her powers of life. She twisted them around each other, making very thick nets upon nets of them, and then folding them over each other. In time, she had what looked like a bounce house.

"Munisai: …Really?"

"Potting: We have to have SOME fun with it!"

"Munisai: Alright, whatever. Let's head to the LoLaT and see about finding that forge."

A large portion of irrelevant time jumping through gates was skipped in the flashback, and they next image she saw was right after the scratch had touched down with her planet

"Munisai: Alright Baby-Blue, you ready?"

"Baby-Blue: Yea, let's do this!"

Munisai and Baby-Blue to propel the bounce house at light speeds. Munisai blowing breath from the back, and Baby-Blue strengthening the nothingness in front of them, putting a bit of physics to work.

"Seable: So how long will this take?"

"Munisai: A few months? I don't know, depends on how many breaks we need."

"Mana: So do we just sit here then?"

"Munisai: Basically."

"Potting: Or we could bounce! It is a bounce house after all!"

"Broboi: Holy shit what is that."

Broboi pointed at a very angry looking fire spirit chasing after them from the exploding LoLaT.

"Munisai: I was afraid that might happen. GO, ATTACK!"

"Broboi: The fuck am I supposed to do? He has no blood for me to steal!"

"Munisai: You can do more than jus-. alright fine, whatever. Potting! Go!"

"Potting: Don't look at me, My magical life sword isn't gonna do anything to do anything to it"

"Munisai: It'll do- DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO USE THEIR POWERS?"

"Baby-Blue: I d-"

"Munisai: BESIDES YOU, HELMSMAN"

"Mana: Of course I can use them. Stand back."

Mana jumped out of the bounce house and rushed towards the fire demon. With her knowledge of the soul, she darted around him, tagging specific pressure points and kicking him in the shins a few times. Merely tickled, the demon ripped Mana in half and threw her off into the abyss.

"Baby-Blue: DAMN IT, GET OVER HERE!"

Baby-Blue abandoned her post at the front of the ship, significantly reducing it's speed. Upon colliding with the demon she created a shroud of nothingness around her, acting as a shield. Which worked pretty well! for about 4 hits, and then she met the same untimely demise as the Mage

"Munisai: CAN WE STOP RUNNING IN ONE AT A TIME!"

Potting and Broboi both shouted in unison: "Got it!"

The two of them flanked the demon, Broboi stealing blood from Potting to create a sword, and Potting quickly rejuvenating her own life force with her own life abilities. Broboi clashed against the claws of the beast, which quickly shatter the weak blood and left him defenseless to the other paw, which split him into 4 very unequal parts. Potting, now extremely flustered, tried to sew Broboi back to life. A purple flash emanated from Mana's body. JUST

"Potting: What the fuck was that?"

"Munisai: The game sees us as exiles now! We're trying to cheat the system, and it's not very happy about that!"

"Potting: I meant the purple flashy thing!"

Another purple flash emanated from Baby-Blue's body. JUST.

"Munisai: You know how as a god you can only die in one of two ways? That purple flash means she died in one of those two ways!"

Unable to continue multitasking, Potting kept trying to use her godly ability, but couldn't finish sewing Broboi up. Exhausted, The beast found her easy prey. Two more flashes of Purple light blinded the only two remaining players, Munisai and Seable. JUST. JUST.

"Munisai: Alright, Seable. As for what I didn't say earlier, Mana was right. I didn't think this was going to work. But I DO believe that the next session will lack a time player. While just a hunch, You should go take the place of one of their members, just not whichever one has a frog. That'll be the space player"

"Seable: and what about you?"

"Munisai: I refuse to be a flash of purple light. Goodbye, and Good Luck."

Knowing that a person was easier to throw than a FUCKING BOUNCY HOUSE, Munisai broke through the vessel and literally threw Seable with every ounce of breath ability that he could. She virtually blinked out of sight of anything, rapidly approaching A white light which looked like a window. A very powerful orange flash could be seen over her shoulder. Maybe thats what he meant…

_"Skittles: Oh my god Seable, thats terrible!"_

_"Seable: What?"_

_"Skittles: You kinda zoned out there, so I took a look into your mind and holy shit, no wonder you are here."_

_"Seable: Yea…"_

_"Skittles: Right, probably a sore subject."_

_"Seable: Pris, where did Toast die."_

_"Pris: On his planet, I'm there right now, why?"_

_"Seable: Hold on, I'll be right there. No one else is going to die."_

_"Toast: You're right, cause god powers are pretty amazing"_

_"Green: FUCK. YOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!"_


	14. A New Challenger Approaches!

"_Skittles: So what are your abilities, Toast?"_

"_Toast: Knight of Doom, so basically i get to defend you all with doom."_

"_Pris: that seems really counter-productive"_

"_Green: FINALLY. FUCKING. FOUND. IT. NOW TO KILL MYSELF!"_

"_Toast: Alright have fun"_

"_Seable: Hey Pris, you're his server player right?"_

"_Pris: yea"_

"_Seable: What symbol is on his bed?"_

"_Pris: uuuh, It's a spirally white thing."_

"_Seable: Ah shit."_

"_Pris: what?"_

"_Toast: I'll explain on the way, incoming!"_

Toast flew out of the dungeon, grabbing Pris and fling up into the empty between LoDaD and LoSaS.

"_Seable: Toast, you've got Green?"_

"_Toast: Yea, I have a hunch HIS quest bed is on LoWaM. Mind finding it?"_

"_Seable: Gladly."_

"_Seable: Found it"_

"_Toast: Ho- oh, time powers."_

"Pris: So what's going on?"

"Toast: Let's play good news bad news. Bad News: Gr33n is dying. Good news: Found your quest bed."

"Pris: So what do we do?""

"Toast: I can alter his fate to give him some more time, but mostly It'll be up to Seable." _"Toast: Hey Seable, can you move his bed to the surface? I'll bring him to you."_

"_Seable: Yep, waiting on you."_

Toast touched down on the sand filled world, where Green lay messily stabbed on the space bed.

"_Toast: Hey Pris, come here?"_

"_Pris: Sure, what's up?"_

Toast took the knife out of Green and stabbed her, throwing her corpse onto the bed next to Green.

"_Toast: Happy ascension day."_

Toast picked Green up and flew through the gates to quickly rise into Pris's planet LoWaM. There he, very forcefully, threw Green into his quest bed.

"Toast: Touchdown."

"Seable: Wasn't impressed."

"Toast: Why? Were you able to see it coming?"

"Seable: That joke has gotten really old."

"Toast: Then find me a new one, I dare you."

"Green: I'M ALIIIIIIIVE!"

"Toast: Yea, and your envy almost got you killed."

With the final player ascended, a small green gremlin popped up.

"NeedlesslyNeedy: Oh good, you've all ascended. Now, we have a situation."

"Green: A leprechaun! If i stab you will you explode into lucky charms?"

"NeedlesslyNeedy: No, you'll lose an eye."

"Green: Oh. Well never mind then."

"NeedlesslyNeedy: Well anyways, there are 7 of us, and we need your help. Not because you're better than us, but because we lack manpower. I will be mentoring you on the matter, Mage of Mind."

"Toast: Who's my gremlin?"

A red creature, quite similar to the green one, popped up right next to toast

"RagingRampant: THAT WOULD BE ME, FUCKER."

"Toast: oooooooh I get the feisty gremlin!"

"RagingRampant: WE ARE CALLED NISS YOU SHITFUCK"

"Seable: Like a good neighbor my niss is here?"

"NeedlesslyNeedy: Nah, he's busy getting burnt."

"Seable: Burnt?"

"NeedlesslyNeedy: The 7 Veenah, they enjoy "punishing" us"

"Toast: By burning you…"

"NeedlesslyNeedy: No, we all have our own punishments. I get put into freezing cold water, which doesn't really affect me all that much. He gets virtually the exact opposite with boiling oil. I don't envy him in the slightest"

"Green: Well that sucks."

"NeedlesslyNeedy: Anyways, I'll have to explain this a little out of order, but it should be fine. In our time, 1 year ago, the 7 of us played the same game as you are all playing now. We defeated the black king, and bred the frog that is now your universe. After that, we were contacted by two parties. Our sister universe, the one which contains the Veenah, and the universe which created ours. This universe held only one creature, the Zyrn. Though initially warm and loving, very proud of the race it had created. It soon turned against us as it began to favor the Veenah. We were treated like outcasts, and eventually the Zyrn tried to close the chapter on our universe."

"Green: This all sounds like a you problem"

"NeedlesslyNeedy: Let me finish. It then began to gather the same feelings for the Veenah's universe. It is unknown how many universe were created, if any, beyond our two. But as time goes on, the Zyrn gets more and more relentless, purging what is left of our universe, and destroying every attempt we make to recreate our species."

"Green: So like a "Peekabo I see you have sex knock it off" kind of thing?"

"RagingRampant: SILENCE YOU UNFATHOMABLE HEATHEN"

"NeedlesslyNeedy: Easy there RR. No, that is not what I meant. Seeing as you won't be listening anyways I don't feel the need to continue the story. In the end, We must take down all of the forms of Zyrn in order to end it's tyranny."

"Toast: Wait hold on, like one of those really shitty boss fights?"

"NeedlesslyNeedy: More or less. Except it won't go right from on to another. You'll see what I mean after your training."

"Seable: Speaking of training, what about the others?"

"NeedlesslyNeedy: We have our space player rounding them up. He'll not be training any of you, but he's probably the most knowledgeable on the subject."

"Seable: What should we do in the meantime?"

"NeedlesslyNeedy: Sit down, eat some berries, do a little jig? Doesn't matter to me. I'll just be taking the Mage of Mind with me. So you all have fun."

"Green: Wait what?"

NN summoned a gigantic shining ball of green light, threw Green inside. The color didn't change. NN walked in afterwards, and the light dissipated leaving just the three in the clearing.

"Toast: So you going to take me away too?"

"RagingRampant: NOPE. GOING TO LET YOU DECIDE WHEN I GET TO FUCK YOU UP. HERES AN ORB, JUST BREAK IT WHEN YOU'RE READY. PIECE OF SHIT."

RR too, disappeared into a shining ball of light in her own color, red. There was another orb left on the ground nearby, this one colored yellow. Seable picked it up and threw into what seemed like a really straightforward modus.

"DesperatleyDigesting: There. Done. Any questions."

"Pris: yea. when does training begin?"

"DesperatleyDigesting: Who knows. Up to TT. She's ditzy.

"Marlog: Is there anyway for us to contact them?"

"DesperatleyDigesting: Take orb. Smash it. Done.

"Skittles: Thanks for all of your help!"

"DesperatleyDigesting: Save it."

DD, the orange gremlin, handed each of the girls a colored orb to correspond to their own Niss, and then jumped into the orange portal he had created. With their new goals, all 6 of the players had to reflect on what they needed to be ready for a trial and training by some weird alien creatures. Suddenly, the matter of clearing the game and defeating the black king seemed rather easy in scale. Maybe something to rejuvenate them on the way.


	15. Fire burns

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Was originally going to post all three of the trial chapters together, but my laziness coupled with my inability to figure out logistics delayed production. So without another moment of delay, LET US CONTINUE OUR ADVENTURE!**

Green walked up a large staircase, with green fires igniting as he passed each set of braziers, until he stood at the top of a massive stone pyramid. On the top platform, there were three empty door frames. A voice echoed through the empty void-like expanse around the pyramid

"This thing on? Huh? Good. Alright Mage of Mind. I hope you know at least a bit of what you're doing! I'd hate to lose you. Pick a doorframe and descend through the pyramid. When you get to the bottom, you're done"

"Green: What exactly is this supposed to train me for exactly?"

"Well, you see, it's more of a trial than training really. But you should get some sort of training out of it! Good luck."

Green looked at the three door in front of him, and decided to go through the one on the right. Everyone goes to the left, and he was not about to be everyone. A very cold sensation came over him which each step he took past the door. The world began to warp, twisting and turning, stone brick walls forming around him and the black expanse of the void replaced by green candle light. He now stood in a large box. No windows and no apparent exits. Green instinctively started searching the bricks on the wall, pushing and pulling, tried twisting the candles, only to burn himself, and finally started stamping around on the ground. Nothing triggered, nothing changed, nothing happened. The hell? He sat down and contemplated his next course of action. He was a mage of mind, so he understands the mind. If he were a manic imp creature, where would he hide an exit? Oh, ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE! There would be no escape. Wait, isn't there a piece of chalk for these kinds of scenarios? Break it in half because two halves make a whole? Well there were candles… It wouldn't get him anywhere to not try this out, so he pulled one off the wall and snapped it in half. Nothing. Put them back together? Nothing. Though oddly enough, the green flame still burned as hot as it had been when it lit. Green tried blowing it out, being dangerously close to his hand and all, but instead of blowing just the one out, every source of light in the room had been ceased. Well, brilliant. Just how he wanted to spend eternity. Sitting in a dark box trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. He decided to get up and walk around, try to find another exit or something. Without light, he couldn't tell what he was doing. He walked in what seemed like circles for what seemed like hours, when the wall torches reignited themselves. His surroundings had changed. Instead of being in a room, he was now in a hallway, a spiraling hallway that ever so slightly led downwards. Green heard something from above him, a gigantic thump followed by a soft rolling noise. Could it be? Yes, it could. Indiana jones-style, a boulder rolled down and threatened to crush green. Though there was no corner to hide in, no place to go, it was just him, the boulder, and SOME CANDLES! Green blew out the candles and the sound stopped. He now, once again, had no idea where he was. His mind powers were useless, and his mage powers didn't help much with the scenario either. Unless he could just… create a gigantic attack of mind and… BOOM! A green pulse rocketed from Green's hand into the ceiling. The pyramid broke, and he found himself about halfway to the bottom. So instead of jumping out and cheating to get to the bottom, he would cheat by breaking everything on his way to the center.

The center of the pyramid lay broken and mangled, green's mind balls has taken their toll on the pyramid's unique architecture.

"NeedlesslyNeedy: Are you serious? I spent YEARS making this challenge, and you think you can just waltz in and tear it down to the ground. WHY COULDN'T I HAVE COOL POWERS LIKE THAT. Or how could I not have known they exist, I would have made my pyramid more resilient."

"Green: So what was the point of this exactly?"

"NeedlesslyNeedy: One reason. To try and get you to give up. To annoy you. There was literally no training purpose at all, thats why it was a trial."

"Green: Huh. Alright then. Where next then?"

"NeedlesslyNeedy: HOW CAN YOU BE SO RELAXED AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

NN Sighed and pointed towards an archway with many blinking lights on it, primarily in the different shades of green that represented mind.

"NeedlesslyNeedy: Well, now you go through the BRIGHT FLASHING DOOR over there. Y'know, unless you want to break that too."

"Green: Well, I do want to break that. But something else tells me I should just walk through."

"NeedlesslyNeedy: Good decision, you're gonna go far kid."

Skittles set her orb down on the ground, hopping into bed to rest up before her training. In her sleep, she tossed and turned, falling off her bed and onto the violet orb. Still asleep, she laid sprawled on top of an Ionic column, surrounded by many other Ionic columns of varying heights and sizes. A purple haze obscured the surrounding area.

"ZealousZenith: ZZ sees that you are sleeping. He implores you WAKE THE FUCK UP."

Skittles jumped up in shock, shouting something about cuddling with diamonds. Weirdo.

"ZealousZenith: The seer of heart is not going to pass, ZZ thinks anyways."

"Skittles: Not fair, I wasn't ready!"

"ZealousZenith: Then why did seer of heart break the orb?"

"Skittles: Seer o- _I _don't know!"

"ZealousZenith: Need ZZ remind you that seer of heart is a seer, and should foresee this."

"Skittles: Fine, what do I do?"

"ZealousZenith: Seer of heart must escape!"

ZZ cackled and dissipated to become one with the purple haze.

"ZZ wishes you luck!"

Skittles first tried to fly up, but after getting a few feet above the ground her vision blacked out and she panicked. Skittles landed on her face. Needless to say, she would not be trying that again. ZZ's words about being a seer resounded in her mind, and for a brief moment she thought she could use seer abilities to see up in the air. This was quelled when she actually tried it and fell back on her face. DEFINITELY not again. So skittles decided to play it how it was probably intended, to jump from pillar to pillar and not fall into the abyss. But what was she looking for? Where was she headed? ZZ said something about survival, will she have to fight? Why does she ask herself so many questions? Who knew. She took a few more jumps, but soon realized she was only moving down, and was now surrounded by pillars that were all much taller than the one she was on, which prevented her from going anywhere. The only choice was fly up and freak out, or jump down into who knows what. This was a training of sorts right? ZZ wouldn't have made the situation un-winable if she made one bad decision over, and over again.

If it wasn't her seer powers that could help her, was it the powers of heart? In a void with her self, what kind of soul-related options layer in front of her? No, she could sense many souls. Some of them right around her, but when she turned to look with her eyes she saw nothing. Skittles sat very frustratedly in the center of the pillar, spinning about to try and catch the souls. Though they never moved in position. Hold on, if she was the Seer of Heart, shouldn't she be able to SEE HEART? Or was that an… ability? Skittles honed her god powers into her eyes and saw what she had intended to see 40 FUCKING MINUTES AGO. A bridge of souls going between her and a pillar that was only a few feet away. Skittles was very excited about making progress. If Marlog had seen this, she probably would have made a comment about how metal it was.

Skittles continued in a westward direction, walking from pillar to pillar, sometimes jumping if there was a lacking of bridges. No resistance, but she grew awfully tired. The use of her god powers required much more endurance than she had. She took another rest on a pillar.

When she woke up again, there were many pillars who were now overridden with fire and flames. Pillars spontaneously were set ablaze, and the bridges of souls started disappearing one by one. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT! Skittles jumped with a running start, assuming she was still headed west, but being a restless sleeper who forgot to mark something kinda throws your senses for a loop. The fires became even more frequent as she progressed, so she began to question if she was even going the right way. One of the pillars has a bit slippery, probably a defect from whatever shitty department store sells MASSIVE ASS PILLARS, and Skittles fell down right on top of it. She just could not catch a brea- Oh. There were souls in the ceiling too. "Go this way". An arrow pointed in a direction where there were few fires, and the soul bridges all remained intact. How did she not notice this without being told? Panic is a frightening thing. Skittles calmly went in the specified direction. At the end, there was a GIGANTIC door with BRIGHT FLASHING LIGHTS in the colors of her god robes.

"ZealousZenith: ZZ congratulates Seer of heart!"

"Skittles: I hate you. SO. MUCH."

"ZealousZenith: ZZ can live with that, and Seer of Heart passes!"

"Skittles: Great, so what now?"

"ZealousZenith: ZZ and Seer of Heart wait for Seer of Heart's friends. The not dead ones."

"Skittles: WAIT, SOME OF THEM DIED?"


	16. Fighting Kills

Marlog was very eager to get this training over with. The faster she could master her godlike abilities, the better. She took her orb and dunked it against her desk. The room exploded into a gravity-less void of light blue. VV sat in a high backed chair, which floated just as aimlessly as everything else. A large banner displayed "VengefulVentriloquist"

VV made a few grunts, completely indistinguishable, and if she was trying to make something understood, it wasn't working.

"Marlog: I'm sorry, what?"

VV made a few more grunts, and the space around them changed into a court room. In the center, Marlog's little sister Marlof was handcuffed to a desk that was firmly bolted to the ground, her hair sloppily covering her face. Marlog almost teared up at the sight of the sister that she had lost not once, but twice. VV held up his own strife specibus and pointed to it, grunting.

"Marlog: and what are you going to do with that?"

VV took a dowel of wood and point to Marlof, then another which she attributed to Marlog. She took her weapon, a small sword, and held it next to the Marlog dowel. The Marlog dowel skewered the Marlof dowel, and began to repeatedly cut it.

"Marlog: Nope, not doing that."

VV grunted more angrily, and tossed the sword to Marlog.

"Marlog: Giving me a sword isn't going to make me do it."

VV sighed and turned on her TV, watching some show comprising of mostly shrieking and "He did it!" "He did it!" "She did it!". Marlog looked at the sword that lay at her feet. She really wasn't going to get anywhere unless she did it, was she? But she couldn't kill her fucking sister! Sure she was a piece of shit, really loud, and only ever sung show tunes. But that was her only sister, the one she could sit and giggle with about the stupidest things. Like pop stars. As the thief of hope, Marlog decided the only way out of this was to weaken VV's resolve.

Marlog began to sap the hope from VV, and damn did she have a lot of it. VV shrugged and continued to watch her screechy whodunit. The change however, was in Marlog. As she stole the will from VV, she gained willpower herself. Her morals loosened, she raised the sword above Marlof's head. Marlof broke into tears, trying to wipe them away but she couldn't reach her hand up to her face, or the other way around. Marlog snapped out of her little trance and continued to sap the willpower of VV. She WOULD save her sister and she WILL progress, just the same as everyone else. But the sloth was a bottomless pit of unwilling to change, and Marlog found herself in a very similar situation to before, except this time, she did it. Her sister's head rolled across the floor into a little receptacle which whisked it away out of the courtroom.

Marlog's eyes teared up as Marlof's had. She fell to her knees and held Marlof's crippled body. It's was almost sad, this was the first time she was ever given that option. But she would be damned if she didn't take it.

VV looked over to the broken family on the floor, she grunted. That wasn't as much fun as she initially thought. Oh well. She summoned the White and Yellow lighted door for use when Marlog was done with her "Moment". How very touching.

"Marlog: YOU. BITCH!"

VV looked over again, Marlog had the sword drawn and approached quickly. VV summoned the sword back into her strife specibus and relaxed back into her chair, slowly chewing her way through a banana. Marlog pulled out her hal-bird and swung. Marlof LOVED bananas! VV blocked it, no effort being expended. Marlog attacked her again and again, the frustration emanating from the blade. But each attack received the same effortless block with her own sword. VV yawned and curled up as if to go to sleep. Marlog put her weapon away and kicked the chair out form underneath VV. Reaching some sort of satisfaction, Marlog walked through the door. There was no way in hell she was going along with these plans now.

Toast made his final checks. Weapon prototyped up a few more levels, God robes freshly… ironed? More he just kinda conjured a new set that didn't have wrinkles. Had to look nice for the really pissy gremlin. He tossed the orb against the wall and was immediately whisked into a magically world of fire, burning, damnatio- It was basically a living hell. In the literal sense of course, as a doom player Toast could imagine MUCH worse. The formation around him looked like a roman colosseum. Lots of stands

"RagingRampant: ALRIGHT FUCKBOI, I'M NOT GOING TO PAMPER YOU AND GIVE YOU ALL OF THIS "MASSIVE MEANINGFUL QUEST" BULLSHIT. IT'S YOU LIVE, OR YOU DIE. YOU GET STRONGER, OR YOU MOTHERFUCKING DIE. GOT IT?"

Toast lowered his center of gravity and grinned

"Toast: I was hoping you would say that."

"RagingRampant: DON'T DISAPPOINT ME, ASSHAT."

RR poofed into red smoke and some skeletal horrors popped out of the stands and into the circular platform. They were three long bony creatures with 6 pairs of legs which some pretty sharp talons at the end. Three for movement, and three for offensive strategies. They moved fast, Toast had to use at least 75% of his strength just to guard against one of them, meaning from this point out it would have to be a hit and run. No doubt rested in his mind that he would be unable to fight by conventional means for any more than 15 minutes. That was his time limit to figure something out. The bottoms of the canes now had multiple functions, though not quite as satanic or dramatic as Skittles'. Toast dropped two little bladed balls on strings, and whirled them both in a clockwise circle. With two fan blades to guard his sides, all he would have to do now is turn into an attack and his opponent would be immediately disarmed. Literally. This strategy was rather short-lived, as anticipated. Though in that time, he figured something out. The gremlins waited until everyone had ascended to make their contact. Would the trainings have something to do with the god tiers? Knight seemed kinda pointless having nothing or no-one to protect in the current scenario, but how do you fight someone with doom? Just shout "Ooga Booga" and they drop dead? It was worth a try. Dodging between stances he shouted:

"Toast: You there, on the left. You will die in five seconds."

Sure enough, five seconds later, the skeleton who was on the left had fallen into component bones in a jumbled heap on the floor. Toast also felt a pain in his side. A sharp, stabbing pain. Nothing had hit it, was his body already succumbing to the over-use?

"DON'T OVERDO IT FUCKASS. BLOOD MAGIC. THATS THE CLOSEST EQUIVALENT TO YOUR POWER."

Blood magic. Brilliant. Well every rose has it's thorns. Toast took up a more defensive stance, parrying the blows from the two remaining horrors while thinking. There must be a way to get around the drawbacks, use the power in a weaker way, but still give the desired effect. Fated to be fatally wounded? Or is that the same thing. Toast didn't exactly have all the time in the world to work with, or the luxury of lying defeated on the floor if he fucked up. Toast tried switching back into an offensive stance, but was knocked back by a skeletal horror that had just begun it's swing. Landing against the colosseum wall, Toast could hear his spine crack back into place. At least he'll be better off in the future! If he could make it past these things.

"JUST FUCKING HIT THEM ALREADY!"

Alright, that little imp was getting annoying. Toast's overall attitude was kind of pissed to begin with, but her outbursts frustrated him even more. Images of the other five members of the group flashed before his eyes. Their faces disgusted him even more. Not because he had to see them, of course, but because he knew they all would end up fucking up on their own if he didn't RWECK. THESE INSOLENT. PEASANTS! Toast's body became shrouded in a subtle dark green aura, the veins visible through his skin pumped the same color. The canes disappeared and in his hand was a rapier, somehow forged from the doom aspect itself. Or at least, thats what it's ominous presence and color pallette suggested. The skeletal horrors wasted no time trying to figure out how this power worked, and went in for their attacks simultaneously. One lunge and Toast removed their heads, landing with a nice and easy tumble. But that was only the first wave. More skeletal horrors entered from the stands, followed by something reminiscent of a zombie, but it was more mindless than dead. None the matter, Toast kept jumping from side to side, each jump severed the heads of at least one foe, sometimes as many as three. The stream of foes was unrelenting. Each one met the same demise. They became, toast.

With the stands cleaned the aura left him, and he fell over onto the ground.

"OH GET THE FUCK UP."

"HELLO?"

"BITCHTITS I'M TALKING TO YOU."

"NO?"

"ALRIGHT JUST FUCKING MAKING A SOUND WHEN YOU WAKE UP. I'LL CONJURE UP YOUR DOOR AND-"

"NO, I'LL JUST FUCKING LEAVE IT FOR YOU FUCKASS, DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL SPECIAL?"

The center of the arena opened up and the doom-light door started flashing. Toast lay motionless on the ground. Yea, that was not by any means an easier way to use his powers. This fucking sucked.


	17. Questions Tell

Pris threw her orb against a wall. It melted into a mercury-like substance, as did the world around her. A deep blue fog rose from the floor, forming shapes of question marks, with some Y's and N's.

"TeasingTelepath: Oh h3llo d3ar. Ha3 you com3 for your training?"

"Pris: i guess so yea"

"TeasingTelepath: W3ll th3n. Quit3 lo3ly. Your t3st will b3 compris3d of multipl3 qu3stions. B3 c3rtain to answ3r as hon3stly as possibl3!"

"Pris: ok, i will"

"TeasingTelepath: First. Do3s your allianc3 lay with your s3ssionmat3s?"

"Pris: of cou-"

"TeasingTelepath: Ah-ah-ah d3ari3, don't t3ll m3. T3ll th3 spac3 b3for3 us."

TT pointed to the nearest cluster of Y's and N's. A little taken aback, Pris went forward and grabbed one of the Y's. The fabric of space before them ripped wide open, revealing an infinite void beyond.

"Pris: what happened?"

"TeasingTelepath: Oh d3ar, I told you to answ3r hon3stly."

"Pris: but i did!"

"TeasingTelepath: Cl3arly not. L3ts try anoth3r. Would you say that your lo3 for your family 3xc33ds that of all oth3r sourc3s?"

Pris opened her mouth to speak, but remembered the response she received last time she did so. She reached for A letter, but realized. If she answered honestly again, would she be told she was wrong? Did she answer honestly the first time? She thought she did, but subconscious thoughts started popping up that she may have indeed been wrong. Biting her lip, she reached for another Y. Behind her, another rip formed into the space they inhabited.

"TeasingTelepath: You simply must stop doing that d3ari3. On3 of thos3 rips could go right through you!"

"Pris: i'm not trying to, honest!"

"TeasingTelepath: Th3n p3rhaps you should B3 hon3st. N3xt qu3stion. If forc3d to choos3 b3tw33n A shap3 or a lin3, would you pick th3 shap3?"

What the hell kind of question was that? Seeing as though a constant string of "Yes"'s had gotten her absolutley nowhere, she decided to grab an N on this impossibly vague question. Yet another gash tore above her, the nothingness almost threatening to fall upon her. TT sighed.

"TeasingTelepath: Oh com3 now, you can't be that d3pr3ss3d that you ha3 to k33p d3luding yours3lf. N3xt qu3stion-"

"Pris: I DON'T WANT TO KEEP ANSWERING THESE IMPOSSIBLE QUESTIONS!"

"TeasingTelepath: Th3n how ar3 you suppos3d to r3pair th3 damag3 don3 to my hom3? Ar3 you just going to wish it away"

"Pris: i didn't… i mean…"

Pris had just begun to throw in the towel. How could she fight these battles if she didn't know what to do. But wait, wasn't that a yes or no question? "Are you just going to wish it away…" Pris realized that she had something new about her, something she had not been able to toy with. The ability to harness godly abilities. To be precise, those of space. She jumped up and grabbed another Y from the void. Imbuing it with some sort of energy, she hurled it into the rift formed by taking a letter.

"Pris: my answers didn't matter, did they. to you, what's right and wrong doesn't matter. and it doesn't stay the same."

"TeasingTelepath: W3ll actually, I just n33d3d to mak3 som3 t3ars, and this was th3 3asi3st way to do so. But sur3, th3r3 was som3 big philosophical m3aning to this. Now finish cl3aning up!"

Pris conjured up some music notes with her "Painting treble", which now glowed with a new intensity. She threw them into rifts, which closed up just as easily as they had been created.

"TeasingTelepath: Good job d3ari3, lo3ly show! I gu3ss you'll b3 on your way th3n. W3'll s33 you all soon!"

A door with black and white lights was revealed in the mists, and pris ran right through it without another thought in her mind. Such twisted mind games were really not her forte.

Seable's orb lay broken in a heap, the floor transmuting itself to solid gold, and silver coin hills littered the horizon. A beggar's paradise.

"MeticulousMeister: Tou¢h nothing."

The yellow niss sat atop one of the taller mounds of coins, drinking lavishly from a gem-encrusted goblet.

"Seable: So you're my niss then?"

"MeticulousMeister: Of ¢our$€. It'$ hilariou$ too, ¥our gr€€d i$ $o in$atabl€, it mak€$ m€ look lik€ NN."

"Seable: What are you talking about."

"MeticulousMeister: ¥ou hija¢k€d a whol€ univ€r$€ to pla¥ thi$ gam€. €v€n I'm not that d€$p€rat€."

"Seable: Desperation? Is that why you think I jumped into this?"

"MeticulousMeister: Of ¢our$€. Am I wrong?"

Seable's brow furrowed.

"Seable: I didn't come here to be insulted. Teach me what you want, or I'll be on my way."

"MeticulousMeister: ¥ou think ¥ou ¢an l€av€ of ¥our own volition? Don't mak€ m€ laugh."

Seable's eyes narrowed further,

"Seable: Watch me."

Seable made a quick signing with her hands and disappeared into the past, before the orb-sphere had been created. She was back in her room, and the "Alpha" Seable was standing there, attending to whatever business she would have needed to get done. Seable quickly ran over to the orb, and threw it at the ground right behind the "Alpha" Seable, who then disappeared into yellow haze. A voice boomed overhead.

"W€ll th€n, I $uppo$€ ¥ou hav€ a handl€ on thi$."

"Seable: Damn right I do."

"¥ou hav€ don€ w€ll, pag€. Know that a$ a pag€, ¥our journ€¥ i$ long. ¥ou'v€ alr€ad¥ f€lt that burd€n. But ¥ou $till hav€ a long wa¥ to go, with man¥ €v€nt$ in thi$ tim€lin€ un$olidifi€d. Good Lu¢k."

Seable nodded to the void, and flew off towards Marlog's planet, in hopes to bring all the sessionmates together.


End file.
